Christmas at Freddy's
by The Burning Writer
Summary: It's seven days away from Christmas, and it's Mike's first time spending a week during the Christmas season at the restaurant. And during his first night something happened, the animatronics start to act, not homicidal, to Mike. So what does Mike do next when the animatronics that have been trying to kill him suddenly become nice? Let's find out.
1. Night 1

**BOOM, MY FIRST HOLIDAY STORY, AND MY FIRST FNAF STORY ALL AT ONCE! ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY, AND SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY BY POSTING REVIEWS. ALSO IN THE EVENT THAT I CAN'T FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE CHRISTMAS I'LL STILL CONTINUE IT AND FINISH IT.**

* * *

December 19th, 1993, 12:00 A.M. Utah, Hurricane, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

Just like the beginning of every night, everything was eerily quiet, the trio of lifeless animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, all stood on the main stage, Foxy was hidden away in his Pirate's Cove, the endoskeletons and various animatronic bits all laid motionless in the Parts and Service Room. The only thing that broke this eerie silence was the sound of Mike Schmidt entering the building, he wore his usual work attire, a simple grey, buttoned up, long sleeve shirt, black pants, dark brown work boots, and a black tie, it was almost Christmas and the only decorations the establishment had was some lights placed on the main stage and festive tablecloths. Mike sighed as he walked out of the restaurant's waiting area and into the Dining Area, he continued to walk through the establishment and towards the Security Office nervously, Mike sat down on the old grey leather chair in the Security Office and he scooted the chair over to the desk in front of him before he turned on the monitor and the security system sprung to life.

Once the camera system sprung to life the phone in the office suddenly began to ring, after a moment or two of continues ringing the phone stopped and the voice of someone Mike only knew as the "Phone Guy" came through it " _Hello? Hello hello? Uh, as you may already know it's almost time for Christmas which is a very important date for the pizzeria and due to some... 'budget cuts'... You're going to have to set up some minor decorations around the establishment, but don't worry! The animatronics, they.. Don't really move around much during the holiday seasons, except for Halloween, but that's a story for another day... Oh, you'll uh, you'll find the box of decorations over to your left._ " the automated message of the Phone Guy then hung up and returned Mike to the eerie silence of the pizzeria, he had never gotten used to all of the posters that were hung up in the office, especially the children drawings and that cupcake. Mike looked over to his left and just like the Phone Guy said there was a cardboard box filled with Christmas lights and all sorts of other things, Mike decided that before he got to decorating he should check to see if everything was still in its proper place, after a minute of checking each camera carefully he found that nothing had moved, he quickly grabbed a stapler off of the desk before standing up and walking over to the cardboard box to pick it up.

Mike was about to leave the office when he decided that it would both be safer and easier for him to just start in there, so he put the box back down and stuck his hand into it, after a moment of scrounging around he eventually pulled out a tiny Santa hat, he looked over to the pink frosted cupcake that sat on the desk and decided that he might as well, surprisingly enough the hat fit snugly on top of the cupcake's head and over the fake candle, Mike then spent the next few minutes stringing up Christmas lights in the office, it almost made the place look nicer if it wasn't for all of the eyes that constantly watched him. Mike picked the box back up and walked out of the office and into the left hallway, he took a look around and eventually came to the decision that he might as well put something festive up in there, he put the box down next to the security door and pulled out a red stocking, he looked over his shoulder and at that creepy Freddy poster, he then stapled the stocking onto the poster covering it up completely, Mike stared at his handy work grinning slightly, he always hated that poster, Mike continued to set up decorations in the hallway and he was actually kind of enjoying himself as he did too, after taking care of both of the hallways he reentered the Dining Area, this area of the establishment was rather large, and was home to all four of the animatronics in the establishment, Mike hesitantly carefully and silently sat down the cardboard box and pulled out some lights, he then got to work stringing them up around the room trying as hard as he could to be silent, he had already spent several weeks in this establishment, he knew what was going on in there, and he wasn't about to die because he was stringing lights up to loudly.

After he finished decorating the Dining Area Mike walked back over to the box and tried to pull some more decorations out of it, but it was empty, he had used up all of the decorations. Mike turned back around and took a look at his handy work, he felt proud, he then took a look at his wrist watch and saw that it was "1:12" Mike nodded and looked back over to the stage, and suddenly Bonnie's eyes opened up, Mike bolted back to his office forgetting to pick the box back up before he did, he quickly sat down on the office chair and quickly inspected the Dining Area's camera he saw that Bonnie hadn't moved off of the stage, but it was looking around the room in front of him curiously. Despite Mike's internal wishes Bonnie eventually got off of the stage and started to walk around the Dining Area, it seemed to be looking around the area probably because it looked a bit different with all of those decorations that Mike had put up, or Bonnie could've been by the fact that Mike had forgotten to plug the lights in so there was just a bunch of unlit lights strewn up around the establishment by staples, Mike groaned as he put his heads in his hands, one thing he hated most was doing a job and then forgetting to finish it, that's about the only reason why he keeps on coming back here. Mike looked over to his left and saw that at least the lights in his room could still be turned on, so he walked over to the cord and plugged it into an outlet underneath the desk, the lights turned on and filled the room with a red and green glow, Mike then glanced back over to the security monitor and saw that Bonnie was off camera, he quickly flipped through every last camera and found that he wasn't anywhere, and that robot wasn't at the door, where was he?

Mike hesitantly crept out of his office to try and find the rabbit, the last thing he wanted was to get fired because one of the animatronics got stuck on one of the lights' cords and accidentally pulled chunks out of the walls, Mike poked his head into the Dining Area and looked at the stage, none of the other animatronics looked to be active, and neither did Foxy, Mike still had yet to see Bonnie so when he heard the sound of something shuffling over to his right he quickly turned and faced that direction. Crouched down in the right corner of the room, was Bonnie, he was holding the light's plug and he still had yet to notice Mike, Bonnie then stuck the plug into an outlet that he was crouched down in front of and suddenly the lights in the Dining Area also turned on and bathed the room in green and red lights, Bonnie stood up, put his hands on his hips, and smiled, he then turned around and froze in place when he saw Mike standing there "...Uh... H- Hi." Mike backed away slightly, he wasn't sure how to react, should he wave back? should he run? and why is it just now that Bonnie actually talked to him? As Mike slowly backed away from Bonnie the rabbit looked around the room "D- Did you, uh, did you d- do th- this?" Bonnie's mechanical voice hiccuped on some of his words causing him to stutter, Mike nodded slowly "...Yeah." Bonnie also nodded "I- It's nice.. H- Haven't s- seen Chr- Christmas decorations i- in awhile." Mike slowed down "Really?" Bonnie nodded again although this time it was much less awkward "Y- Yeah... P- People d- don't really l- like to p- put up decorations a- around here. A- And we don't know how to d- do it." Mike stopped completely a few inches away from the Pirate's Cove "We?" Bonnie nodded again excitedly "Y- Yeah! We! M- me, F- Freddy, Ch- Chica, a- and F- Foxy!" as Bonnie finished Chica's eyes opened up and the yellow chicken looked around the Dining Area "B- Bonnie! Did you d- do this?" did all of the animatronic's voices stutter?

Bonnie shook his head "N- Nah. M- Mike did." Chica looked over to Mike "O- Oh, hi th- there." Mike waved slightly "Hi." Chica then nudged Freddy's arm and Mike called out "NO DON'T!" but Chica didn't listen and she said to the unawoken bear "H- Hey F- Freddy! L- Look what Mike d- did!" after a moment of silence the bear opened his eyes and also took a look around the Dining Area "...Th- This didn't come out of o- our budget r- right?" Mike was kinda surprised that, out of all things, Freddy was worried most about the establishment's budget "...I.. Don't know." Freddy took another look around the room "...L- Looks nice." Mike looked at each and everyone of the currently awake animatronics before saying "Thanks?" suddenly the purple star covered curtain of Pirate's Cove swung open and Foxy stuck his upper body out of it showing his hook off to everyone "K- Keep yer voices down! I- I be tryin' t' s- sleep here!" Freddy rolled his eyes and Chica said "Sorry, b- but we're j- just so excited! I- I mean lo- look around!" Foxy's eye shifted around and looked at all of the lights. He then looked back over to Chica "It may l- look pretty, b- but that doesn't m- mean that ye c- can go a- around shoutin' a- at th' tops o' yer l- lungs." Mike quickly backed away from Foxy eyeing the fox's hook slightly as he did, Foxy looked over to Mike as he backed away "Oh c- calm down. I be n- nah gonna a- attack ye." Mike furrowed his brow "Wait.. Really?" Foxy nodded "Y- Yeah, we be nah g- gonna attack ye.. 'tis Christmas." Mike looked over to Freddy "Really?" Freddy nodded "Yes.. D- During this Christmas season y- you can relax and take a load off. We're not going to do a- any sort of harm to you." Foxy then quickly added "Unless y- ye keep makin' a racket l- like this!" before grabbing onto his curtain, going back into his Cove, and swiftly sliding his curtains closed.

Chica grumbled slightly "Don't m- mind him... H- He's just a big b- butt." suddenly the voice of Foxy yelled out from behind his curtain "I H- HEARD THAT!" Chica rolled her eyes before getting off of the stage and walking over to Mike. She stood a comfortable distance away from Mike and said "S- So... T- Tell us a l- little about your s- self." Mike looked around slightly before he pulled a chair out and sat down on it "Uh... What do you want to know?" each of the animatronics yelled out different answers

Bonnie: "Y- You're middle name!"

Chica: "Favorite f- food!"

Freddy: "H- Hobbies."

Foxy: "H- How t' make y- ye shut up!"

Mike sat there silently for a moment before saying "Uh... My middle name is John, my favorite food is Tilapia, I don't really have any hobbies other than dealing with the PTSD that I've gotten from this place, and maybe gaming, and the way to make me shut up is to either stuff my face full of food, or pay me to leave." Foxy then called out "S- Stuff? I be g- good at stuffin'!" Freddy rolled his eyes as Mike looked around cautiously "H- His sense o- of humor is... A- Annoying t- to say the l- least." Mike nodded "Yeah.. I can tell." he then decided that he might as well check what time it is "4:32" wow, time has always flown by whenever Mike was in there, but he had literally just checked his watch what felt like a few minutes ago. Bonnie, Chica, and to an extent Freddy all helped Mike plug in the other lights and once they were finished Freddy walked over to that poster Mike had covered with a stocking, he lifted it up slightly and looked at the poster underneath it "W- Why'd you c- cover my p- poster?" Mike shrugged "Thing always scared me." Freddy looked at Mike for a moment, then back to the poster, before letting the stocking cover it again "Y- Yeah I c- can see how." Mike walked into the security office and found Chica holding two cupcakes in her hands, one was the one she's had since she was on stage, and the other was from the office "W- Why are there t- two of them?" Mike shrugged again "Don't ask me. Ask Will." Bonnie, who had sat down on the office chair, said "W- Who's Will?" Mike tried to find a way to word things in a way that they'd understand "He's... The guy in charge of taking care of you. He also drew up the layout of this place." Bonnie nodded "...D- Don't like his n- name... Sounds.. Ominously f- familiar to m- me." Chica shrugged as she put the office cupcake down on the monitor it had been sitting on "E- Eh, doesn't ph- phase me. W- What do you th- think Freddy?" Mike turned around and saw that Freddy was leaning against the security door frame "S- Same as y- you Chica, d- don't really care." Mike then said "He.. Is kinda weird, dude looks tired all the time, his hair is all shaggy like he hasn't washed it, and his eyes look bored and empty. Also, he's mysteriously creepy, I don't even know his full name." Bonnie then pushed off of the ground with his right foot causing the swivel chair he was sitting in to spin around as he said "B- Bet it's something em- embarrassing... L- Like Will W- Willy Williams!" Mike chuckled slightly "Yeah maybe." these animatronics, aren't that bad, and Mike was actually feeling kinda relaxed finally, it was weird, he didn't actually know what to truly feel about all of this but he might as well take the time to just take a breather for awhile.

* * *

6:00 A.M.

* * *

Suddenly the restaurant was filled with the sound of a grandfather clock's chime, Mike couldn't ever find out where it came from despite his best efforts. The animatronics looked at one another then to Mike with a saddened face, Freddy then said "A- Alright. Time to sh- shut down for the d- day." Bonnie frowned as he got out of Mike's chair and said "A- Alright." as Bonnie and Chica followed Freddy out of the office the yellow chicken waved to Mike "B- Bye Mike!" and he waved back "See you.. Tomorrow night?" after the animatronics left the office Mike also left the office and into the Dining Area, he watched as the animatronics climbed back onto stage and stood at their positions. As Mike reached for the door's knob he decided to do one last thing "NIGHT FOXY!" almost instantly Foxy yelled out a response "SH- SHUT UP!" Mike grinned as he finally grabbed onto the door knob and left the establishment. Mike began to walk to his car as a thought came to mind " _Wait... What if I hallucinated ALL of that and nothing actually happened._ " Mike stood there for a moment thinking about it "Eh, why does it matter. I ain't dead." he then opened his car's door and got into it, he then turned his car on and drove away from the restaurant, Mike then switched on his radio and a random Christmas song came over it, normally Mike never wanted to hear any kind of song when he leaves the restaurant but, Christmas was different, and he was actually feeling happy after leaving the restaurant so just this one time he'll listen to it.

Mike got out of his car and walked towards his house, it wasn't all that impressive, but it was home. He hadn't decorated the outside of his house due to the fact that he just couldn't afford any outside lights, as Mike entered his house he saw the Christmas tree that almost killed him just to get it, he had to drive to Oregon to just get a fresh tree, it was murder on his car, and on himself, after Mike closed the front door he headed into his kitchen and grabbed a second helping of dinner, sure breakfast was only in like two hours, but he was hungry now. After he finished his second dinner, which was half of a steak, he walked into his bedroom and got changed into his pajamas, after he changed Mike got onto his bed, before sliding under the covers he looked over to the right side of bed and saw the sleeping body of Mike live in girlfriend, she hated being called that but right now she's asleep, Mike kissed the side of his girlfriend's head before sliding under the covers and falling asleep, before he fell asleep Mike silently thought to himself " _Should I tell her about last night?.. I've never told her about the other nights and that might bring up questions, questions that I really don't want to answer._ " Mike then finally fell asleep next to his girlfriend still unsure if he should teller he about last night, and if last night actually happened.


	2. Night 2

December 20th, 9:34 A.M. Mike's House, the Master Bedroom.

* * *

Elizabeth Hoggard, Mike's live-in girlfriend, was awoken by the sound of their house phone's ringing coming from the kitchen. She groaned out in frustration slightly as she sat up straight in bed, she looked over to her left, and just like she thought, Mike was there fast asleep, she sighed wishing silently to herself that she were still asleep as she got out of bed and slipped on her house shoes, she then walked out of the bedroom, down the hallway, and into the kitchen where the still ringing phone was, she tried to look at the number on the phone but her eyes were still half-asleep so she couldn't make out the number. She picked the phone up and answered it "Hello?" a male voice came over it "Uh, is a.. Micheal John Schmidt available to answer the phone?" Elizabeth yawned as she answered "Yeah, one sec." she then took the phone off of her ear and yelled into the house "MIKE! WAKE UP AND ANSWER THE PHONE!" she waited for a moment before she heard the sound of feet walking down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Mike walked into the kitchen and over to Elizabeth "What's so urgent?" Elizabeth shrugged "Someone wants to talk to you." she then handed Mike the phone before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mike held the phone up to his ear "Hello? This is Mike." then the voice of the pizzeria's manager, Henry, came over the phone "Mike, good. Listen, uh, Will needs you to come in early, like.. In an hour." Mike, still holding the phone, walked over to his fridge and opened it up as he said "Why does Will need me to come in early?" Henry answered with "I don't know, something about having to show you something important. I don't really remember." as Mike reached into the fridge to grab a jug of milk he sighed "Alright fine. I'll be there soon." Henry then said "Thanks Mike." before hanging up. Mike then walked over to one of his counters before putting down both the jug of milk, and the phone on it, he then walked over to a cabinet and opened it up to reveal that it was filled with boxes of cereal, Mike grabbed one of the boxes and walked back over to the counter that the jug was sitting, after Mike poured himself a bowel of cereal he walked into the living room and sat down on a folding table that he had out there to act as a dining room, sitting on the chair next to him was Elizabeth who had almost passed out again, Mike tapped her shoulder with his spoon "Hey, Will wants me to head in an hour." she nodded not really paying any attention "Okay." Mike grinned slightly before he got to work eating his cereal.

* * *

Five minutes latter

* * *

Mike stood up and picked up the empty, as in there wasn't any cereal left in it, bowel off of the table, he walked back into the kitchen and dumped what was left of the milk into the sink before rinsing it out and putting it in a dishwasher. A few minutes latter Mike was dressed and ready to go, he looked into the living room from the foyer before yelling out "Bye!" to his girlfriend, who was currently slumped over at the table a cup of coffee in her hands, she looked over to Mike "Bye." and he opened up the door and walked out of it. As Mike drove towards the pizzeria he couldn't help but be filled with a slightly sense of worry, he'd only ever been to the restaurant at night, and when he was there he was always on the verge of being killed by formerly homicidal robots, except this time the animatronics weren't trying to kill him, and the only thing he had to worry about is whatever it is Will wants him to see, although he was also slightly worried that the restaurant might be crowded, which would be a problem to Mike, because he doesn't do well in crowds.

Eventually Mike pulled into the restaurant's parking lot before stepping out of the car and making his way to the front doors. He hesitated as he went to grab onto a door's handle when suddenly a child shoved past him and went into the restaurant alone, using the opportunity to quickly get into the pizzeria Mike slid in between the still open doors just moments before they closed, he looked over to his left and he could see a young teen girl was working the front desk for the day, he then walked into the Dining Area and saw that it each chair in there was already being occupied by a child, and that there was various other children running around, yelling, playing, and doing all sorts of other things. Mike looked around the area trying to find Will when he suddenly saw someone enter the Backstage room, Mike made his way through the crowded Dining Area before entering the Backstage room as well, when he entered he saw that standing next to the large grey table that sat in the center of the room was a man who wore the same clothes as Mike, except he wore a purple tie, and he even went through the trouble of making his own purple shoe laces as well, that man was Will, Head Technician of the pizzeria and the man who created the floor plan for the establishment as well, Will looked over to Mike as he fiddled around with the arm of an Endoskeleton "Hello Mike." his type of a British accent made his voice sound constantly tired and annoyed, Mike waved slightly "Hay Will.. What uh- What exactly is it that you wanted to show me?" Will went silent as he returned to fiddling around with the Endoskeleton arm.

Mike pointed to the Endoskeleton arm "Is.. That what you wanted to show me?" Will shrugged "Sort of, you see.. The company that makes our animatronics has recently been forced to close down one of their warehouses and as such they have been forced to shuffle around the bits a pieces that were stored inside of said warehouse. This was apart of one of the bits and pieces from the warehouse." he then placed the Endoskeleton arm down on the grey table before walking over to a box in the back left corner of the room. Mike followed Will over to the box although he stood a few inches away from Will, the Head Technician then started to riffle around the contents of the box as he said "The reason why I wanted to show you this is because of this." he then pulled out four small grey boxes, Mike stared at them for a moment before saying "Oookay?" Will then stood up and walked over to Mike "These are replacements for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy's voice boxes. During your night shift I'm going to need you to replace the ones that are currently in them." Mike nodded "Alright, is that all?" Will hesitantly looked over his shoulder before answering "Uh, no.. That's all." Mike nodded "Okay, am I free to-" Will nodded "Yes, you're free to go." Mike grinned slightly as Will put the replacement voice boxes down on the grey table and at the same time Mike walked out of the Backstage room. He looked at the stage as he walked past it on his way out of the establishment, he watched as the Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica as they moved around and sang a song for the children, a few moments latter Mike left the establishment and got back into his car so he could drive back home where he'd wait until it was time for him to head in for the night shift.

* * *

12:00 A.M. The Pizzeria.

* * *

Mike walked into the Dining Area and was immediately met by the sound of Chica yelling out "M- Mike's back!" Bonnie poked his head out of the bathroom hallway "M- Mike!" suddenly Foxy yelled out from behind his curtain "F- Fer th' last time! Sh- Shut up!" then Freddy got off of the stage "G- Good to see you again." Mike grinned slightly "It's uh.. I guess it's good to be back." Bonnie then came out of the bathroom hallway and Mike said "Why were you in the bathroom?" Bonnie shrugged "J- Just walk'n a- around." Mike nodded "Okay." Freddy came over to Mike "Saw that you were here earlier in the day." Mike nodded again "Yeah, Will wanted to show me something.. Which reminds me." he then started to walk towards the Backstage room and the three animatronics followed him. As Mike entered the Backstage room Freddy and Chica stopped dead in their tracts, Mike turned around and said "What's wrong?" Freddy shook his head slightly "I can't go in there, it's against my programming." Chica then added "And I'm just scared of that room." Bonnie quickly slipped past Freddy and Chica "But, I'm not!" he stood proudly in the Backstage room, hands on hips, Mike shrugged "You don't have to come in here with me but, whatever." he then walked over to the grey table and picked up the voice boxes.

Bonnie watched Mike curiously "W- What are th- those?" Mike handed one of the boxes to Bonnie "These are voice boxes, I've been told to replace your broken ones and put these working ones in." Bonnie stared at the voice box for a moment as he rubbed his neck nervously "N- Not sure I l- like that idea." Bonnie then handed Mike back the voice box as Mike said "I know that it may be kinda scary and all.. Even though I don't know how you guys actually feel about this, I'm sympathizing for you guys. But I gotta do it." Bonnie sighed "Alright." he then suddenly grabbed the sides of his head and ripped it off. Mike recoiled in shock "What the?!" Bonnie held his head in his hands and his Endoskeleton head said "W- What? I- It's the easiest way to my v- voice box." Mike sighed as he rubbed the top of his head "It's just.. I wasn't aware that you could do that." Bonnie shrugged "We c- can all d- do that." Mike looked over to Freddy and Bonnie, the two of them nodded before Chica took of her beak and Freddy took of his left ear, the two of them then said in unison "S- See?" Mike nodded slightly "Alright..." he then looked back over to Bonnie and said "Someone's going to have to walk me through this." Freddy put his left ear back on "I c- can walk you th- through it." Mike sighed "Let's do this." Bonnie then crouched down and opened his Endoskeleton mouth wide.

Mike looked over his shoulder to Freddy who then said "Y- You're going to h- have to unscrew Bon- Bonnie's lower j- jaw." Mike nodded before looking back over to Bonnie. He put the voice boxes down on the grey table next to him before picking up a screw driver that was just sitting there, he then got to work removing Bonnie's Endoskeleton jaw, after he unscrewed the jaw and put it down on the grey table Freddy then said "N- Now you're g- going to have to p- pull up th- those wires." Mike could see the wires that Freddy was talking about, they were the wires that had been stuck inside of the apparently hallow Endoskeleton jaw which must've operated the hydraulics in his lower jaw, Mike then started to carefully pull the wires out of Bonnie's Endoskeleton neck and after a moment of pulling he eventually fished out a dusty old voice box. Freddy then said "N- Now you're going to h- have to carefully r- remove th- the wires s- stuck t- to the t- top of that b- box." Mike nodded before very carefully detaching the wires from the box, and after he eventually did as such he then proceeded to attach the same wires into the new voice box, he then stuck the new box and wires into Bonnie's Endoskeleton neck, he then screwed the jaw back on, then Bonnie stood up straight again "Ahem.. Testing, one, two, three. Ha! I can speak normally again!" Chica clapped her hands "Y- Yay for B- Bonnie!" Bonnie stuck his animatronic head back on before saying "Yeah! Yay for me!" Mike sighed "That was rather stress full." he then turned around to face the other two animatronics "Now I have to do that all over again.. You guys are all built the same right?" Chica nodded "Y- Yeah, so th- that'll make t- this process e- easier." Mike then picked up another voice box "Who's next?" Freddy raised his hand "I- I'll go n- next." Mike nodded "Alright, let's go." he, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica then walked away from the Backstage room so that Mike could replace Freddy's voice box.

* * *

1:28 A.M.

* * *

Mike sighed as he sat down in the security office's swivel chair, it had taken him way to long to replace the animatronic's voice boxes, especially because Foxy fought against Mike so much he was almost cut by Foxy's hook a few times. Mike then glanced over to his camera monitor and saw that Chica and Bonnie were talking to each other, Foxy had gone back to his cove, and Freddy was just sitting on the stage watching Bonnie and Chica talk, now that the animatronics weren't trying to kill him Mike actually kinda liked them, it was still felt kinda awkward to be around them at times but it was a big improvement to not have to worry about his life at every moment and hour of his shift. Mike then began to think about the fact that he had yet to wrap Elizabeth's present, a music box just like the one her mother once had, that thought then evolved to something he hadn't thought of before, should he get the animatronics a Christmas present? but what would he get them? they were robots, not people. Mike scratched the top of his head as he thought of present ideas for the animatronics, he eventually came up with a strange idea, and one that could possibly get him fired, but if he did do his little idea, he might just figure out what to get the animatronics, Mike sighed slightly as he stood up out of his chair "Alright, time to break into Henry's office." he then walked out of the security office and into the Dining Area.

As Mike walked through the Dining Area Bonnie looked over to him "Hey Mike! What you up to?" Mike shrugged "Just.. Walk'n around." Bonnie nodded "Oh, alright." he then looked back over to Chica and continued their conversation. Mike then walked through the entrance room of the pizzeria and into Henry's office, the office looked fine, it didn't look cheap, and it didn't look expensive, it just looked like a normal office with filing cabinets, a desk, a chair, a computer, and a few children drawings. Mike was mostly surprised to find that the office door was still unlocked, he then walked over to one of the filing cabinets and started to look through them, there were a few files on taxes, bills, lawsuits, and other things like that but, in the bottom shelf, the thing that caught Mike's eyes was a file named "Previous Establishments/Animatronics" Mike took the file out of the metal cabinet and started to look through it, it was mostly filled with new papers talking about some place called "Fred Bear's Family Diner" and some event called "The Grand Reopening of Freddy Fazbear's" while he was kind of interested in what those were about, he was honestly more interested in the key that had a piece of paper attached to it that said "For the Drawer." Mike took the key out of the file before looked over to Henry's wooden desk.

Mike then saw that there was a drawer in the desk that had a lock on it, he walked over to the desk and crouched down in front of it, he then stuck the key in the lock and twisted it. The lock clicked and Mike pulled the drawer out, and inside of it there were a bunch of blueprints, Mike pulled one of them out of the drawer and saw that it was a blueprint for some kind of bunny animatronic that looked like a slimmer version of Bonnie, and it was also called "Toy Bonnie" so it must've been a version of Bonnie, he then put the blueprint down on the desk before pulling out a different one that was for a large bear animatronic that looked like Freddy except it was labeled "Fred Bear" and the blueprints detailed some kind of mechanism called a "Spring Lock" he then put that blueprint on top of the desk. He was about to pull out another blueprint when he saw that there was a lone newspaper buried underneath all of the other blueprints, Mike dug the newspaper out of the drawer and saw that its headline read "What About the Toys?" Mike continued to read the newspaper silently to himself "Following the tragic event that some are calling the 'Bite of 87' the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria chain has been forced to shut down their newest establishment. The CEO of the company, Lucas Hethers, following the closer of the new establishment stated that the pizzeria chain of family restaurants will not shut its doors forever, in fact, he has recently announced that the company has already created the new animatronics that'll replace the previous Toy variants, and they have also purchased private land so that they can construct a new establishment. But with the recent announcement of these newer animatronics, it has caused many to ask the same question, what about the Toys? Luckily Lucas has already answered that question just a few weeks ago, he stated that 'The Toy Animatronics will not be scrapped, instead they will be used for spare parts. As for where they'll be stored now, we are currently in talks with our robotics manufacturer, Afton Robots, to see if they are willing to spare a warehouse or two so that we might be able to store the Toys in there.' but there has been no word yet from either company as to if the discussions have gone through or not." Mike had no clue what these "Toy variants" were or what the Bite of 97' actually was.

But what he did know was that reading that newspaper gave him an idea, what if he were to find those Toys and bring them to this establishment, that way the animatronics won't be so lonely, and it might also give Henry and Will the chance to spice the place up, Mike then riffled through the drawer one last time before finding a crumpled up map of Salt Lake City, Mike uncrumpled the map and saw that it had directions drawn on it that led to a an unmarked building just outside of the city, and above the circled unmarked building there was a label that read "Afton Warehouse 12" that must've been the warehouse that the Toys were being kept inside of, and that was the place that Mike was going to so he could find them, but when could he do that, Mike crumpled the map back up and shoved it into his pocket, he then slid the blueprints back into the drawer before closing it and locking it again, he then turned around and put the key back into the file that he got it from and left the office, as he left the office he thought " _I could probably drive there after my night shift, and be back before morning. But I'll have to do it tomorrow, or the next day, because it's almost-_ " suddenly the restaurant was filled with the sound of a grandfather clock's chime "Six _._ " Mike sighed as closed the office door behind him and heard the sound of the animatronics yelling bye to him, he then left the restaurant and headed towards his car, another night down, five more to go.


	3. Night 3

December 21st, 11:13 P.M. Mike's House.

* * *

Mike groggily opened his eyes as the scent of food flooded into his nose, he sat up in his bed and slipped out of it, he then walked out of his bedroom and into his living room where he sat down at the fold out table that was there. He had only closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them again he found that his head was resting against the table, he had fallen asleep, as he lifted his head up Elizabeth put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him "I know, I know. Eggs and bacon aren't really lunch but you haven't been awake for breakfast and there isn't a law against having breakfast food for lunch." Mike smiled at his girlfriend "Thanks Liz." Elizabeth also smiled "You're welcome." she then walked back into the kitchen so she could get her own plate of food.

While Mike was half way through his lunch Elizabeth came walking back in, she sat down in the chair next to Mike and put a cup of coffee next to him. Mike picked the cup up and took a sip from it, and it burned his mouth, Mike spat the sip back into the cup before slamming it back down on the table "Why didn't you warn me?!" Liz took a bite out of her bacon strip before saying "Wanted to see if you'd check before taking a sip." Mike sighed and continued to eat his lunch/breakfast. After he was finished Mike stood up and took his plate into the kitchen, after he rinsed it off and put it in the dish washer he walked back out into the living room and took his cup of coffee into the bedroom so he could drink it while sitting on his bed. After awhile of nursing on the coffee Elizabeth eventually walked in and sat down on the bed next to him "So.. What are you going to do before work?" Mike shrugged as he placed his cup of coffee on the nightstand next to his side of the bed "Not sure. But, I'm probably going to wrap YOUR presents, so get out." Liz rolled her eyes before standing up and walking out of the room, she also closed the door behind her as she left.

Mike walked out of the bedroom's closet holding a cardboard box, and inside of the box was Elizabeth's present, a weeks worth of books for her to read. He plopped the box on the bed and he walked back into the closet so he could get a roll of wrapping paper, after a few minutes of wrapping Liz's present Mike opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living room. Liz was sitting on the couch when Mike came in, she looked over to him "What you get me?" Mike chuckled slightly "You're gonna have to wait for Christmas." Elizabeth grinned slightly before she got up and walked over to the living room TV, once Mike managed to set the present down under the tree, which was harder then it should've been because the low hanging ornaments almost ripped the paper several times, he then sat down on the couch next to Liz and began to watch TV along side her.

* * *

12:00 A.M.

* * *

Mike entered the restaurant and began to head for the security office, he was ready for another day of hard-ish work although much like the previous two nights it wouldn't be that hard seeing as how the animatronics weren't hellbent on killing Mike at least this week. He sat down at the office's chair and inspected the security monitor, Bonnie was sitting on stage just, sitting there, and Chica seemed to be trying to get Foxy to leave his cove, and Freddy wasn't any where to be seen in the Dining Area. Mike flipped through the cameras just trying to find Freddy when he came across the, permanently offline, kitchen camera. He could hear the sounds of something being moved around and messed with, maybe Freddy was in there, Mike stood up and left the office heading for the kitchen doors, while he entered the Dining Area Bonnie looked over to Mike "Hey Mike!" the security officer waved "Hey Bonnie." the robot bunny then got up off of the stage and walked over to Mike.

Bonnie then said "What are you up to now?" Mike continued to walk towards the kitchen doors "I haven't seen Freddy at all this shift, and I think that he's in the kitchen." Bonnie nodded "Yeah, he's in there.. We don't ever know what he DOES in there, but we know that he's in there." he then looked over his shoulder and to Chica "Isn't that right Chica!?" the robot chicken then said "Yeah!" Foxy suddenly stuck his head out of the cove's curtain "If it'll get ye all t' shut up! I know wha' Freddy's doin' in th' galley- eh, kitchen!" Chica spun around to face Foxy "Really? You know what he's doing in there?" Foxy nodded "Yeah, Freddy's jus' kinda... Lookin' at everythin' in thar, says he likes t' mess wit' galley- kitchen, stuff." Mike nodded "Oh, alright." he then opened the kitchen doors and entered the dark room, at the same time Chica suddenly grabbed onto Foxy's shoulders and began to try and pull him out of the cove, which only caused the robotic fox to begin yelling at Chica to stop while he attempted to resist her pull.

Mike walked into the almost unlit kitchen, about the only lights that were on in there were one of the ceiling lights that was somehow still on. Somewhere in the back of the kitchen, behind a line of ovens, Mike heard a loud clank sound "Freddy? You in here?" suddenly the shadowy image of a large brown animatronic bear stood up from behind the line of ovens "Uh... Yeah, I'm in here." Mike began to walk towards Freddy "What are you doing in here?" Freddy, with his back still turned to Mike, shrugged "I'm... Doing something." Mike sighed slightly "That's not an answer." Freddy nodded "Yeah." he wasn't paying any attention. Once Mike got closer to Freddy he saw that the large bear was holding a frying pan, and the bear was inspecting it "Why do you have a pan?" Freddy sighed before he started to walk over to one of the ovens "I.. Wanted to try and make a surprise Christmas meal for you." he then put the pan on top of an oven which was also doubled as a stove, Mike walked over to Freddy and put his hand on the robot's shoulder, he also gave the robot a nice and friendly smile "You can still make me a Christmas meal, just doesn't have to be a surprise." Freddy nodded "Alright..." there was a moment of silence "...How do I make food?" Mike chuckled slightly "So, for Christmas I'm getting you a cook book." Freddy nodded again "Thanks." Mike patted Freddy's back before he walked out of the kitchen and into the Dining Area.

* * *

5:15 A.M.

* * *

Mike spun around in the office's swivel chair, now that the animatronics weren't trying to hunt him down his job had become much a lot more boring. All he could really do right now was wait for his shift to end, or he could go and interact with the animatronics, but he didn't know what to say to them, he didn't know anything that they could do together, so he just sat there in the office waiting for time to go bye. Mike suddenly sat upright in the chair, he had fallen asleep and almost fallen out of the chair, he sighed as he looked at his watch, it was... A minute till six rolled around, he stood up and walked out of the office heading into the Dining Area and towards the front doors, Chica, who was sitting on Foxy's chest which prevented him from running back into his cove, looked over to Mike "You leaving early?" Mike turned to face her "Actually." then the pizzeria was filled with the sound of a grandfather clock chime "I'm right on time to leave." Foxy tapped Chica's side with his hook "Now can ye get yer fat arse off o' me?" Freddy, who was standing on the stage, looked over to Foxy "Don't use that kind of language." Foxy rolled his eye "Why? Thar ain't any sprogs- kids, around here!" Freddy glared down at Foxy "You know the rules." Foxy sighed "Sorry Freddy... But seriously, Chica, get off o' me." Chica nodded before standing up and finally letting Foxy himself stand up.

Mike was about to open up the restaurant's front doors when he remembered that he had forgotten his car keys in the office, he quickly dashed back to his small work space, and sitting on the desk in front of the stack of monitors that the cupcake sat on where his keys. As Mike picked up his keys he thought to himself " _I'm going to drive all the way to Salt Lake City and get those Toy animatronic things out of that warehouse.. And I don't even know what they actually look like or where to find them IN the warehouse._ " he sighed as he walked out of the office, and just before he left it completely he glanced over his shoulder for a moment to the cupcake that had a little Santa hat on its head "I... Need some kind of companionship in there." he then quickly went back into the office and grabbed the cupcake and stuck it in his pocket, as he finally left the establishment Mike said goodbye to the animatronics before finally walking to his car and getting in it.

* * *

6:05 A.M.

* * *

Mike sighed as he saw the road sign that said Salt Lake City was just a few miles away now, Hurricane may have been a pretty small and underdeveloped town but it was surprisingly close to the capital of its home state. After maybe an hour or two Mike finally reached the outskirts of Salt Lake City, it defiantly looked more developed then Hurricane, but anywhere else in the world looked more developed then Hurricane, well, maybe not anywhere else in the world, but more anywhere else in the mid-west of the United States. It took him another hour before he finally reached the warehouse and once he got to it he saw that it was a large metal building, it was ruffly two stories tall, it cad a flat metal roof, large industrial windows lined the walls just underneath the brim of the roof, and it had a set of double doors that were grey in color, not only that but the building was also surrounded by a tall chain linked fence and its gate had a metal sign attached to it that read "CLOSED PERMANENTLY" Mike sighed "So that's the warehouse Will told me about the other day." he then looked over to his right and sitting in the passenger seat was a flashlight and the cupcake he had taken from the restaurant.

Mike grabbed the flashlight with his right hand and grabbed the cupcake with his left before getting out of his car. He approached the gate cautiously, there didn't seem to be any cameras on the outside, and the gate itself looked to be electric, as in it would open by itself. Mike set the cupcake down on the ground next to him before he attempted to pull the gate open, but it wouldn't budge "Damn, of course it'd be locked. What was I think-" suddenly the gate opened by itself, Mike should've been more shocked to see the gate open then he was right now, but he wasn't, it didn't seem out of the ordinary for something attached to the Fazbear brand to be finicky. Mike bent down to pick up the cupcake again and when he stood up straight again he could swear that he saw something in one of the large windows at the top of the building, but when he doubled checked said window nothing was there.

Mike ignored that weird event as he walked towards the set of grey double doors, he used a few fingers on his right hand to twist one of the door's nobs and the door opened, so that wasn't locked. The inside of the warehouse was almost pitch black and when Mike turned on his flashlight he saw that the inside of the warehouse was filled with large metal crates and shipping containers, now the question is, where does he find those Toy animatronics? Mike walked through the middle of the warehouse searching for either those Toy animatronics, or some way of finding them, when he suddenly saw sitting at the very back of the left side of the warehouse there was a manager's office, Mike hurried towards the office and once he reached it he saw that there was a paper sign stapled to the green door that led into the office which read "NOTICE: Due to a certain _incident_ we are being forced to close down this warehouse, although Mr. Afton has given us orders to keep the Toys from being destroyed. That is why, Devin, you'll find a map leading to the Toys' crate, why you need one is not for me to ask just find them and move them out of here." Mike wasn't sure what that meant exactly but what he did know is that he'd find a map leading to the Toys' crate.

Mike entered the office and saw that in the left of the office there was a metal desk, in the corner of the room in front of him he saw that there was a metal filing cabinet, and finally there was a ceiling lamp that was for some reason still on. Mike walked over to the metal desk and set both the cupcake and flashlight down on the top of the desk before he started to look through the desk's drawers, most were filled with business documents, except for the bottom right drawer, that one had the map in it. As Mike dug through the drawer a shadowy, and slim figure appeared behind him, the figure stared at Mike for a moment before it then looked at the cupcake and pointed one of its long fingers at it, just then Mike stood up and he was holding the map. Mike looked over his shoulder quickly and saw nothing, but he thought that he could feel something standing behind him, Mike shrugged as he went to pick up the flashlight, when suddenly the cupcake yelled out "I- I'M ALIVE?!" Mike suddenly backed away from the desk and cupcake "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE ALIVE?!" the cupcake's eyes shifted around in confusion "Y- YEAH, I GUESS?" Mike gripped his chest trying to calm down his heart beat "O- OKAY!" there was silence before the cupcake said "WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Mike shrugged "I DON- I don't know." he sighed as he walked back over to the desk and picked up the flashlight and the cupcake.

Mike walked out of the office and began to read the map that he held in his right hand along side the flashlight. He followed the maps directions to a large, red, metal shipping container, he didn't really know how to open it, he didn't even really know if he was standing in front of the container's entrance, he then let the map slip out of his right hand and onto the floor before getting closer to the container, suddenly the cupcake rotated the top of itself around to check behind Mike's back when he said "Hey! You see that?" Mike looked over his shoulder and saw nothing "No.. I don't." he then looked back over to the container were he suddenly became face to face with a tall, shadowy, and slim figure, the figure also had a bright white and glowing face that actually looked like a mask that was stuck in a permanent smile, and the mask had large black lines running down from its eyes and down to the bottom of its mask/face, and what made it even creepier was that the figure also had bright white dots for irises. Mike jumped back in fear "WHAT THE HELL!?" the figure stared at Mike for a silent moment before it then raised its right, four fingered and long fingered hand up.

Suddenly the crate's entrance swung open " _There you go._ " the figure's voice was echo-y and sounded vaguely feminine, the figure then floated into the crate and suddenly a lamp in the container turned on which illuminated the inside of the container. In it there was a light blue, and slimmer version of Bonnie, and sitting in front of the slimmer Bonnie was a much slimmer Chica. The other two animatronics looked at each other before they both looked over to Mike, the slimmer Bonnie waved slightly "H- Hi." Mike also waved slightly "Hi." the cupcake suddenly spoke up "What's up?" the slimmer Chica stood up which allowed Mike to actually see the differences between that Chica and the one back at the restaurant. The slimmer Chica had a pink colored pelvis piece, rosy pink dots on her cheeks, and bright blue eyes, the slimmer Chica pointed at the cupcake "I- Is that a L- LIVING cupcake?!" Mike nodded "Yeah.. I guess." suddenly the shadowy figure appeared next to the slimmer Chica " _I made that cupcake live dear._ " the slimmer Chica glared at the floating shadowy figure "P- Puppet! F- Freddy told you n- not to g- give life to s- stuff like that a- anymore!" the figure shrugged " _I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself.. Besides! This cupcake isn't even from in here, Mike over there brought it in with him._ " Mike was about to question how the figure, who apparently was named Puppet, knew his name when Mike remembered he still had his Fazbear badge pinned to his shirt.

The slimmer Bonnie stood up "W- Well, there's n- nothing we can d- do about that n- now, so.. What's y- you're name l- little guy?" the cupcake thought about that for a moment "Call me... Jerry." the slimmer Bonnie's face soured slightly "A- Are you s- sure?" the cupcake couldn't nod but somehow it made a motion that seemed like a nod "Yeah." the slimmer Bonnie sighed "A- Alright." Mike then said "Is there a reason why you don't like the name Jerry?" the slimmer Bonnie hesitated to say something "...Yeah." he lowered his head slightly and stared at the ground of the container "W- We once k- knew a guard, h- his name was J- Jeremy F- Fitzgerald." Mike nodded "I'm guessing you were friends?" the slimmer Bonnie went silent, and so did the slimmer Chica. after a moment of silence Puppet spoke up " _Our relationship was complicated... But never mind that now, why are you here Mike?_ " he hesitantly entered the container before answering "Well... I'm here looking for these Toy animatronics so I can bring them to a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." the slimmer Bonnie perked up "W- Were're the T- Toy animatronics!" the slimmer Chica nodded "Y- Yeah! M- My name's T- Toy Chica, and h- his name is T- Toy Bonnie!" finally, Mike had a name for the slimmer variants of his robo-friends, and he had finally found what he was looking for.

Mike grinned "Awesome! Listen, uh." he then checked his watch "8:23" Mike then continued "So, I'm kinda friends with the other animatronics at the establishment that I work at and I basically want to get them a Christmas present. So I was hoping that you guys would want to BE their surprise present." Toy Bonnie rubbed the back of his head "W- Wow, i- its that time of y- year already?" Toy Chica shrugged "G- Guess so... W- Well we'd l- love to go w- with you.. B- But first we h- have to check in w- with Toy Freddy." Mike nodded before the Puppet flew to the back of the container and out of the lamps light range. A few minutes latter the Puppet returned, and following behind it was a shorter, yet slightly wider version of Freddy, who must've been Toy Freddy "S- So. You're M- Mike." Toy Freddy's voice sounded soother and lighter then the other Freddy's voice, Mike nodded "Yeah, I'm Mike." Toy Freddy stood there silently before saying "E- Eh, why n- not." Toy Bonnie clapped the back of Toy Freddy's back "H- Ha! Al- Alright!" Mike smiled before saying "Just follow me and we'll get there in another, hour or two.. Maybe three." he then led the animatronics, and shadowy puppet thing, out of the warehouse and to his car, before Toy Bonnie got into the car he suddenly yelled out "O- Oh! W- We forgot M- Mangle!" Toy Chica "G- Go get her th- then." Toy Bonnie nodded before running back into the warehouse.

Mike looked over to Toy Chica "Who's Mangle?" Toy Chica began to get into the car's backseat as she said "Y- You'll see." a moment latter Toy Bonnie burst out of the warehouse. He was carrying what looked to be a pile of tangled and twisted animatronic parts, and in the strange pile of twisted and tangled parts there was a white and pink fox head that looked like Foxy's, Toy Bonnie finally reached the car and Mike walked over to him, and as he did the white and pink fox head, which was probably Mangle got up and looked at Mike, the head didn't have a right eye "O- Oh, y- you m- must b- be M- Mike. B- Bonnie t- tells m- me th- that y- you're t- taking u- us s- someplace s- special." Mangle's voice was distorted and staticy, Mike nodded slightly, a look of confusion and uneasiness on his face. After Mike placed Mangle into the car's trunk he sat down in the driver seat and turned the car on, he then drove away from the warehouse and headed back towards Hurricane.

* * *

9:33 A.M. Hurricane, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

* * *

Thanks to Mike knowing how to get back to get out of Salt Lake City and back to Hurricane the trip back was much shorter then the trip there. Mike helped Toy Bonnie lift Mangle out of the car's trunk before Mike quickly ran over to the restaurant's doors "Uh.. Let me check and see if they're... Asleep, I guess." he then used the key that he was given to lock and unlock the restaurant's doors to get back into the establishment, he slowly crept into the Dining Area and saw that the animatronics were indeed asleep, or whatever you'd call their inactive state, he then opened up the establishment's doors wide and let the Toys enter the restaurant. The Toys looked around the Dining Area and they all mostly quietly said various compliments on how clean it looked compared to the warehouse, Mike then led the Toys into the Backstage Room, and once everyone was in there he turned around to face them "Alright, so.. Basically no one comes back here, except for Will, which is why you guys are going to have to hide inside of the generator room until Christmas Eve." he then silently said to himself "And now I see that I should've waited till the twenty third instead of today." he sighed "Okay.. So in the morning I'll come by the outside of the building and tap on the outside wall of the generator room, that's the single to leave the room." Toy Bonnie nodded "Al- Alright... How do w- we got out of there without b- being caught." Mike hadn't thought of that yet, he hadn't really thought of anything yet, he was really tired "Oh, uh... There's a vent.. Can you guys squeeze through it?" Toy Freddy nodded "Y- Yeah, we- we're really g- good at crawling th- through vents." Mike nodded "Alright, that's how you're getting out. Anyways, I'm gonna go home, the generator room is over there." Mike pointed to a door at the back of the Backstage Room before finally leaving the establishment.

He slid into his car and turned the car on, as he drove home he sighed to himself "I need to not come up with plans when I'm tired.. How am I going to hide them at my place?" suddenly Jerry, who Mike he'd forgotten to take back inside of the restaurant said "Don't know man, but I guess I'm staying with you for awhile." it started Mike slightly to hear Jerry's voice "Y- Yeah I guess." he sighed again before coming to a red light, Mike rested his forehead against the steering wheel "Just four more nights, I got this." Jerry said "Yeah, you got this." in an attempt to help Mike but the fact Mike was being reassured by a living, plastic, cupcake named Jerry didn't help him that much, just then the light turned green and Mike continued to drive down the road heading for his home, his bed, and his girlfriend, he just couldn't wait for Christmas, not just because it was a great holiday that he'd get to spend with Elizabeth, but because it meant that he'd been done with Freddy's for a least another month, he'd get to stop stressing, he'd get to relax for once, he just couldn't fucking wait.


	4. Night 4

**(psst! psssst! I like reading reading reviews so if, uh, so if you post a little, or big, review on this chapter or any other chapter in this story, I'd be very happy.) ANYWAYS, THE CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

December 22nd, 3:02 P.M. Mike's House.

* * *

Mike shifted around in his bed as the house was filled with the sound of the doorbell being rung almost continuously. He buried his head under his pillow and groaned out in annoyance "LIZ! ANSWER THE DOOR!" Mike would normally answer the door but he was still very tired from last night's little adventure so he just couldn't be bothered, once he reached the door Mike quickly looked over his shoulder to see that Elizabeth wasn't in the living room, he sighed and finally opened the door only to find that standing on the other side was Marie and Ray Schmidt, Mike's parents. Marie quickly walked over to Mike and pulled him into a big hug "Oh! I've missed you!" Mike halfheartedly chuckled as he returned his mother's hug slightly "Yeah! I- I've missed you too." he also silently thought to himself " _Yeah of course this happens the day I'm supposed to hid the Toys here._ " Ray walked past Mike and Marie, he was holding two brown bags filled with what looked to be heavy contents "Don't look, this is for you and Elizabeth." Mike nodded as Marie finally let him escape her hug "You got it, in fact where is she?" almost on cue Elizabeth came walking out of the bedroom "Marie, Ray! We weren't expecting you!" Ray shrugged "Yeah well, Marie here wanted to surprise you guys for Christmas and I honestly have nothing going on until the new year." Mike closed the front door and Marie suddenly began to inspect her son's face.

She suddenly grew a displeased look on her face "How long have you been staying up for?" Mike sighed "My job goes from twelve at night, to six in the morning." Marie shook her head "Why do you even stay there if they've given you such terrible hours?" Mike shrugged "You know me, I hate leaving a job unfinished." Marie went to grab Mike's face for whatever reason "But look at you! You've got bags under your eyes so large that you can carry groceries in them!" Mike blocked his mother's attempt at grabbing onto his face "Mom, I'm fine." Marie sighed "Just... If you start getting that Sleep Paralysis thing." before she even finished Mike already began to reassure her "Mom, that's not how it works. And nothing bad has happened to me since I've started working there." Marie nodded finally giving into the fact that Mike was actually fine. Elizabeth showed Ray and Marie to the house's guest bedroom when Mike suddenly pulled her aside "Okay but seriously why didn't you answer the door?" Elizabeth shrugged "I was in the bathroom." Mike sighed and he let Liz return to what she was doing, Mike then walked into the living room and began to think of both, where he was going to hide the Toys, and how he was going to sneak past either Henry, or Will.

He had already come up with a way of leaving the house, he'd just tell everyone that he's going out to get some groceries, of course he'd actually have to get said groceries but he could do that before he got to the pizzeria. Mike finally gave into the fact that he'd have to just go for it and that he couldn't come up with a good enough plan, after a minute or so of getting changed he grabbed his car keys and made his way out of the house, before leaving he yelled back into the house "I'M GONNA GET SOME GROCERIES! BE BACK IN AN HOUR OR SO!" he could hear the sounds of the other people in the house acknowledging Mike's announcement before he closed the front door and locked it.

* * *

3:46 P.M. The pizzeria.

* * *

Mike pulled up into the farthest parking spot in the lot, luckily neither Henry or Will were outside at the moment so it'd be a straight shot to the other side of the building. Mike quickly stepped out of his car and ran into the alley on the right side of the building, he then continued running to the very back right where the outside wall of the Generator Room was, he knocked on the wall and waited for another five minutes, once those five minutes passed Toy Freddy suddenly fell out of a vent on the roof, he then dropped to the ground followed by Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie who had also pulled Mangle along with him. Mike checked to make sure if everyone made it out and to see if everyone made it out whole, luckily the Toy animatronics didn't seem to be damaged, but the Puppet was there "Hey where's-" suddenly the Puppet appeared in front of Mike " _Right here._ " Mike was startled by the Puppet's sudden appearance but he was able to quickly recover.

Mike ran back to his car and quickly made sure that no Fazbear officials were looking before he got back in and drove the car into the side alley so the animatronics could get into the car unnoticed. It was much harder to stuff Mangle into the trunk now that Mike had groceries in it, in fact it was almost impossible. Toy Bonnie sighed "I d- don't think sh- she's fitting in th- there." Mike nodded "Yeah." Toy Chica and Freddy, who had already gotten in the backseats, said "Y- You can s- set her on o- our laps." Mike looked over to Toy Bonnie who then looked to Mangle "O- Oh i- it I- I'll b- be f- fine." Toy Bonnie shrugged "Guess I- I'm sitting in the f- front with you M- Mike." the only human in the alley nodded "Yup, seems like it." after him and Toy Bonnie set Mangle on the other two's laps Mike and Toy Bonnie finally took their seats in the front of the car. As Mike backed out of the alley Jerry, who Mike had forgotten to take out of the car, suddenly said "Figured out where to keep these guys?" Mike went silent for a moment as he went through all the options, then it suddenly struck him "Yeah! You guys can stay in my garage until Christmas Eve, nobody ever goes in there." the Toys all collectively agreed and Mike continued to drive back home.

Once he finally reached his house he realized he had to answer the ultimate question at the moment, how was he going to sneak the Toys into the garage without anyone noticing? He suddenly turned around in his seat and looked at the animatronics in the car "How fast can you guys run?" the animatronics all looked at each other in confusion but Mangle answered first "I- I c- can't r- run." Toy Freddy then said "But I- I can c- carry here." Mike nodded "Alright, here's what we're going to do." Mike then laid out the plan for the others, Mike was going to run to the garage door, he was going to roll it up just enough for the animatronics to duck under, then he was going to quickly bring in the groceries he'd gotten to distract everyone from the garage door slamming on the ground. Mike quickly got out of the car and the plan sprung to action, he ran over to the garage door and began to lift it up as the Toys also quickly got out of the car and ran into the garage, Mike attempted to set the garage door back down as quietly as possible before he ran back over to his car and got the groceries and finally made his way back into his house.

As he entered the house walked into the kitchen to set the groceries down Marie came over to Mike "I would've guessed that you had gotten another year's worth for how long you were gone." Mike chuckled "No, it's just that the store was pretty crowded." Marie grew a semi-shocked expression "Really? A grocery store in Hurricane was crowded enough to slow you down?" Mike shrugged "It's the holiday season, people a scrambling to find and get whatever it is they still needed before Christmas." Marie nodded slightly "Yeah, that would back things up quite a bit." Mike then began to unpack the groceries "Sure did." Marie then began to help Mike put the groceries away and eventually Ray joined in.

* * *

10:44 P.M.

* * *

As Mike finished his pre-shift preparations he walked out into the foyer, he then began to search around the little basket that sat on a desk that him and Elizabeth used to keep their keys and various other small items that didn't belong in the house fully, like catalogs from the mail, or junk mail they hadn't gotten around to throwing out yet. While Mike continued to fish his keys out of the basket Ray came out of the kitchen and walked over to his son "You heading out?" Mike was startled slightly by his father "Y- Yeah." Ray nodded "Alright, but.. Don't you start work at midnight?" Mike nodded "Yes I do but I just wanted to get there early." Ray nodded again "Oh, alright." he then walked back down the hallway heading to the guest bedroom, his father wasn't the greatest at small talk or awkward encounters, although Mike wasn't much better at either of those too but still, his father always found it hard to talk during those moments.

Finally Mike found his keys and left the house, he then ran over to the garage door and opened it up just enough for him to slide under. He looked around the cluttered and crowded garage trying to find the Toys when the Puppet suddenly appeared in front of him " _Hi'ya Mikey._ " the Puppet was starting to get on Mike's nerves "Hey Puppet.. Where are the others?" the Puppet floated around Mike as he started to walk around the garage " _Oh.. They're just up in the attic._ " Mike quickly spun around to face the Puppet "WHAT!?" he then tried his best to run over to the roof hatch that would lead up and into the attic. Mike grabbed onto the hatch's pull string and yanked it down which caused the folded ladder to extend, he then climbed up the ladder and into the attic, but the Puppet simply floated through the ceiling.

Mike stood up in the cramped and dark attic, he really didn't like going up there, he always thought that if he tripped and fell he'd go right through the roof, and he really didn't want to explain to his parents and Liz why he fell through the roof when he should've been at work. As Mike tried his best to see in the dark attic the Puppet floated past him, the strange shadow being emitted a soft white glow that partially illuminated the areas around it, Mike wished he could glow like the Puppet. Suddenly a set of two bright lights shown in Mike's face, he raised his hands up to block the light from his eyes "Hey!" the voice of Toy Chica said "O- Oh, I'm s- sorry!" the light then dimmed and Mike lowered his hands, standing in front of him was Toy Chica, and crouched down at her sides, facing away from Mike, were Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy "What's going on here?" Toy Chica rubbed the back of her head "W- Well.. Th- The thing is-" suddenly the voice of Mangle finished for Toy Chica "Th- They're t- try t- to f- fix m- me." Mike walked over to the other animatronics and looked over the top of their heads to see that Mangle had been turned into a different pile of robot parts, except this time Mike could see that Mangle had a visible Endoskeleton head attached to some part of her body, the head looked like every other Endoskeleton head Mike had seen throughout his time at the restaurant, except this time it was missing a left eye.

Mike sighed slightly "Okay, so, I was just coming in to check on you guys before I head out." Toy Bonnie nodded which almost caused his tall metal ears to bump into Mike's chest "G- Got it." Mike stood up straight and began to walk out of the attic when the Puppet suddenly called out " _Say hi to Goldy while you're there!_ " Mike was about to question it but he would rather not know what goes on inside of that THING's head. He climbed back down the ladder, folded it back up, snuck out of the garage, and got back into his car when suddenly Jerry said "Hey man." Mike sighed "I need to get you out of my car." Jerry probably would've nodded "Yeah, I don't want to be in here either.. To many hungry animals come by." Mike then turned the car on and drove out of his driveway, he headed down the street and finally arrived at the pizzeria, but before he got out of the car he looked at Jerry "I'm going to take you inside, but first I'm going to shove you into my pocket, you can't make a sound.. Got it?" Jerry blinked twice "Got it." Mike then grabbed Jerry and shoved him in his pocket.

* * *

11:59 P.M. The Pizzeria

* * *

Mike walked into the Dining Area and saw that the animatronics weren't active yet, which might've been a good thing, it meant that Mike could sneak Jerry back into his office easier. Once Mike entered the office he set Jerry back on top of the monitor he had sat on top of for weeks before, Jerry looked around the office "Place is creepy." Mike also took a look around "..Yeah." he then sat down and turned on his camera monitor, as he did Mike glanced at his watch and saw that it had just now become twelve, he looked back over to the monitor and saw that no one had moved yet, Bonnie was still on stage, so was Chica, and Freddy as for Foxy he was.. Gone

Mike checked the left hall camera just in time to see the fox sprint past it, he quickly looked over to his left and his mind told him to slam the door shut, but it also told him that maybe Foxy won't kill him, and before he could make up his mind Foxy entered the office and slammed the left security door shut "Ye gotta hide me!" Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why?" Foxy then ran over to the right security door and pressed the button to have it close "Cause! That chicken be a madman!" Mike sighed "How did you find that out?" Foxy stared at Mike with a deadly serious face "She SAT on me th' other night! She won't leave me alone! She's worse then Bonnie when he thought I had a cutlass stashed somewhere in me cove!" Mike grinned slightly "What if that's her way of showing affection?" Foxy quickly stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest "Then she can loot her affection 'n shove it up her-" suddenly they both heard banging at the right window, it was Chica "Shove it up my what?" Foxy's mechanical ears dropped "Uuuhhh.. Ahoy Chica." Chica crossed her arms over her chest "Don't ahoy me." Foxy slowly walked backwards to the left security door "Well ye see.. I.. I." he then opened the security door "I GOTTA GO!" he then bolted out of the office and Chica yelled "Foxy!' at him before she ran back out of the right hallway to chase after him.

Mike chuckled slightly as Chica ran after Foxy, he then looked back over to the camera monitor and saw that Foxy had jumped onto stage, so had Chica. Foxy hid behind Bonnie who suddenly woke up, Chica tried to reach around Bonnie to grab Foxy but the fox quickly shoved Bonnie at Chica before running to the other side of the stage and jumping off of it, all the while Mike could hear from the office Freddy yelled at Foxy "DON'T RUN ON THE STAGE!" Mike continued to watch Foxy run around the restaurant trying to keep just an inch away from Chica's grasp, the little show made Mike laugh. Sadly Chica was eventually able to corner Foxy in the Backstage Room, she grabbed onto Foxy and forcefully placed him on the large grey table before the camera suddenly faded to static and the screen read "CAMERA OFFLINE" just to be sure Mike flipped through the other cameras and saw that the others were working fine, he flipped through the camera that looked at the left hall blind spot, the same hall that had a stocking covering that creepy Freddy poster, but when he flipped to it he saw the stocking fall and the poster changed to the image of a golden colored Freddy face.

Suddenly the monitor started to flicker around to different cameras randomly, Mike tried to figure out what was wrong with it when suddenly the screen began to repeat "IT'S ME" on it over and over again. Mike backed away from it in slight fear, suddenly the office light began to flicker rapidly to the point that it looked as though everything was in stop motion, Mike tired to look at Jerry to see if he was seeing the same thing but Mike couldn't get a good look at the living cupcake, he was about to try and turn off the monitor when something suddenly appeared in front of Mike. It was an empty Freddy suit, it was sitting on the ground it's mouth open wide, it's vacant eyes seemed to stare at Mike, and due to the light's constant flicker Mike had trouble focusing on the suit's details, and about the only other thing he could make out was that the suit was golden in color, it suddenly began to stand up and it tried to reach out to touch him, all the while a silent scream began to come from it's mouth, it grew louder and louder as it got closer to him, Mike tired to stay as far away from the suit as possible but his back was literally against the wall at this point, it's hand was an inch away from Mike's face when it suddenly said in a distorted and deep voice that echoed around the office " ** _I- It's.. M- Me._** " and just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared, the flickering stopped, and the monitor returned to normal.

Mike just stood there, confused, scared, and honestly not all that surprised, it's Freddy's after all, something weird's gotta happen at least once during the week. But the only thing Mike really focused on was the fact that he was scared and confused "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jerry then said "Let's not yell." Mike didn't pay any attention to Jerry, instead he went silent for a moment "...Puppet says hi." he then walked back over to the chair and sat down, his heartbeat calming down finally. He checked on the Backstage Room and saw that Chica and Foxy were gone, Mike wasn't sure, but it looked as though there were a few animatronic parts still missing, he then flipped to the cove's camera and saw that the curtain had shut. Mike walked out of the office and to the cover, he didn't hear anything strange, Mike glanced over to the stage and saw that Chica wasn't paying any attention, she was to busy talking to Freddy and Bonnie, Mike pulled the curtain back slightly and saw that Foxy was sitting on the wooden stage of the cove, he had his knees up against his chest, and most humiliating of all, Foxy had Bonnie's feet, Freddy's torso, and Bonnie's ears, Foxy looked over to Mike "Nah a word." Mike nodded before closing the curtain and returning to his office.

* * *

6:03 A.M. Mike's House.

* * *

Mike sleepily entered his house, he wanted a drink so he walked to his kitchen. But once he was in there he saw that Toy Bonnie was standing there, and he had the fridge open, Mike blankly stared at Toy Bonnie "Why?" Toy Bonnie drooped his head and closed the fridge "I- I'll go." he then walked back over to the door that'd lead to the garage and walked through it. After that Mike got himself a drink of water and drank half of it, he then walked into his bedroom, got changed, and laid down in his bed, his mind would continuously dwell on the same memory, that weird golden suit that tried to touch him, it sent a slight chill down his spin each time he though of it, he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep when the Puppet suddenly appeared in front of him " _You say hi to Goldy for me?_ " Mike almost jumped out of bed but luckily his tired body prevented him from reacting in that way. He silently said "Wh- yeah, I said hi.. Now get outta here!" the Puppet nodded " _Your wish. Is my command._ " the Puppet then seemingly planted a kiss on Mike's cheek before disappearing, after it left Mike just laid there "...That thing disturbs me." he then rolled onto his left side and finally fell asleep. Four nights down, three to go.


	5. Night 5

**FIRST THING I'VE POSTED IN THE NEW YEAR, YEAH THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT.**

* * *

December 23rd, 9:03 A.M. Mike's House.

* * *

Elizabeth stretched herself out and yawned as she woke up, she sat up in bed, she looked over to Mike and smiled before sliding out of bed and putting on her house shoes. As she walked out of the bedroom she could hear Ray and Marie's snoring from the hallway, Elizabeth sleepily walked through the house and into the kitchen, she wanted pancakes desperately so she was gonna whip up a batch of them, besides Ray and Marie love pancakes too so to would make the pancakes even more special, she then finally reached the kitchen and- "MIKE!" Micheal bolted upright in his bed "Yeahwhat?" he was so sleepy that his own words blended together. He slid out of bed and began to walk out of the bedroom as Ray and Marie also entered the hallway, Ray looked over to Mike worriedly "What was that about?" Mike shrugged "I dunno." what could've made Liz scream like that, he couldn't think of anything- except his could.

Mike's eyes went wide when he realized what was going on "Oohhh shhhhiiii." he then down the hall and into the kitchen where he found Liz standing as stiff as a board staring directly at Toy Bonnie who had froze halfway through attempting to unscrew a light bulb from the ceiling light "Elizabeth this isn't what it looks like!" Liz didn't move as she said "Yeah? Well this looks like one of those Fazbear robots is attempting to steal the kitchen light." Toy Bonnie suddenly said "H- Hey! I- I don't steal! I s- simply barrow for the p- purpose of b- benefiting others." he then folded his arms over his chest and huffed. Mike face-palmed himself as Elizabeth was about to scream again when the Puppet suddenly appeared, it stretched its arms and legs out and Liz passed out, then from the ceiling black wires appeared and wrapped around Mike's girlfriend's limps, she then went from limp to standing up straight again the Puppet then looked over to Mike " _Get Bonnie out of here, I'll deal with your parents._ " Mike was about to say something when the Puppet cut him off before he was even able to say it " _Do you want to explain any of this to your parents?_ " Mike shook his head and the Puppet said " _Good._ " it then went invisible and so did the cords.

Liz was then walked out of the kitchen and over to Ray and Marie who had just arrived in the living room. Mike shoved Toy Bonnie through the kitchen "Y- You know that you c- can just a- ask me to move right?" Mike stopped pushing Toy Bonnie "Why didn't you just move by yourself?" Toy Bonnie then shrugged before walking out of the kitchen and back into the garage. Mike turned back around to find the Puppet was there and it looked as though it had just been caught doing something it shouldn't have been doing " _So.. I've got some bad news... As in I might have accidentally bumped into bumped into your table and gave it life.. Also I knocked your parents out any now there passed out on your living table._ " Mike ran through the non-physical Puppet and into his living room where he found his mother and father asleep on the table which didn't have any eyes or mouth but it somehow still said "Hey." Mike quickly ran over to his parents and began to pull them off of the table, at the same time the Puppet floated over to him and Mike glared at it "Fix this! Get rid of my table's life and wake my parents up!" the Puppet twiddled its long fingers " _I... Don't know how.. To get rid of life._ " Mike almost dropped his mother in anger but he was able to quickly grab her before she hit the table again "What do you mean I DON'T KNOW!?" the Puppet then yelled out " _I just don't! I never needed to before but this house is still such a new environment that I don't know where stuff is!_ " Mike groaned in annoyance as he lifted his mother up and began to drag her down the hall.

The Puppet followed Mike down the hall "Doesn't someone know how to remove life from a fucking table?!" the Puppet was about to say something when Mangle's voice came out of a nearby vent "I- I k- know h- how." Mike looked over to the vent that Mangle was in "Why are you in- Fuck it, what do you know?" Mangle then got closer to the vent's grate "Y- You s- see th- there's a- a h- house o- out a- at t- the e- edge o- of t- town, i- it's g- got a- a d- device i- in i- it th- that c- can r- revers th- the P- Puppet's g- gifts." Mike sighed "Yeah that's better then nothing. Puppet get directions to the house while I put my parents in the guest bedroom." the Puppet nodded before Mike continued to drag his mother into the guest bedroom. After Mike was able to place his parents in the guest bedroom Mike entered the garage, unlike the other time the Toys were in there and not in the attic "Bonnie!" the blue animatronic hesitantly walked over to Mike "Y- Yeah?" Mike glared at Toy Bonnie as he said "Why were you in the kitchen?"the rabbit was having a hard time looking at Mike, his eyes darted around like a child who had just gotten in trouble "W- Well, I w- was in th- there to g- get Mangle a n- new eye." Toy Freddy, who was just sitting on an old dusty chair that Mike left in there, suddenly said "A- And Mangle c- crawled into th- the vents to t- try and s- stop him." Mike looked over to Toy Freddy "And you let her- him- it- Do that?!" Toy Freddy shrugged before Mangle came out the garage vent, Mike was about to say something to Mangle when the Puppet appeared in front of him " _I know where it is.. But I'm going to have to go with you._ " Mike glared at the Puppet slightly "Why?" before it could answer Toy Chica yelled out "B- Because th- they gotta c- crush on you!" Mike should've been surprised, Mike should've been flustered, or something, but he wasn't, instead he was still pissed off "Yeah cool.. Fuck it you can come so long take me to the correct place." the Puppet nodded and Mike led it out of garage and into the driveway.

* * *

10:20 A.M. The other side of Hurricane.

* * *

Mike pulled up to an abandoned house, he looked over to the Puppet "You sure this is the place?" it nodded before floating out of the car. Mike walked up to the weathered brown door, and as he opened it the door creaked loudly, him and the Puppet crept into the house which smelled like rot and dust, if the house weren't abandoned and weathered it might've been a nice place to live, but now it was only home to all sorts of bugs and critters Mike didn't even want to think about, Mike thought out loud for a moment "How'd Mangle even know where this place is?" and he was surprised when the Puppet answered " _She was built here... This was Henry's old house._ " Mike furrowed his brow in confusion "Then why does this place have an anti-life device?" the Puppet didn't answer, it remained silent. Eventually Mike reached a room that he could only guess was that it was a bedroom due to the empty bed frame sitting in it, the Puppet floated over to the bed and those black cords appeared, they quickly wrapped around the bed and lifted it up off of the floor, Mike walked over to the Puppet and saw that there was a trap door under the bed, he pulled it open and glanced at the Puppet nervously before climbing down the ladder into what ever dark dungeon was under the house.

It was pitch black, the only light Mike could see came from the open hatch above him, and the only reason why Mike could see that light was because of the holes in the roof that let sun light glow through, the Puppet then floated down into the dark room and next to Mike, it just stood there staring into the void before suddenly a light turned on and illuminated the entire underground room. It had concrete walls, floor and roof the only light was a little ceiling light, there was an old desk sitting against the left wall, it had an old metal chair sitting in front of it, and the right wall was covered in old blueprints of various things, along with all of that there were crates all over the place, Mike clapped his hands "Okay... Where do we find the.. Thing?" the Puppet was still motionless, but it did point to a large crate in the back of the room, Mike walked over to it and at the same time he looked over to the right wall occasionally, he could see blueprints for Endoskeletons, and animatronics alike, he then reached the crate and pulled open its lid, it was filled with weird glass objects that looked like a 3D Rhombus that also had a black metal base so it could sit on flat surfaces, Mike pulled one out and it was heavier then it should've been, he then saw that there was a button on the base of the one he picked up, Mike pressed the button and the 3D glass Rhombus opened up. There was some kind of candle looking thing inside of the formerly closed glass Rhombus, Mike then pressed the button again and the glass Rhombus closed. Mike looked over to the Puppet "Is this it?" the shadowy figure nodded "Alright." Mike then stood up and he walked back over to the Puppet before climbing out of the underground room.

* * *

10:25 A.M. Mike's House.

* * *

Mike practically ran over to his now-living table still holding the glass Rhombus thing. He placed the device on top of the table, which said "That's cold." before Mike pressed the button and the Rhombus opened, but it didn't do anything, instead there was a sharp beeping coming from the device, Mike looked around the device trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next, Mike then saw that sitting on the back of the device's base was a red flashing light, he then went to press the light because why not, and with a click the light was pressed down into the base and he placed the device back down on the living table, suddenly the device began to beep louder and louder until it was a constant beeping noise that made Mike want to rip his ears off, when just as suddenly as the beeping had started a bright flash came from the device that blinded Mike for just a moment. When his vision cleared again he saw that the device had closed itself, and inside of the glass Rhombus there was some kind of vapor cloud "Okay what the fu-" he heard his parents begin to walk down the hall, he quickly turned around to tell the Puppet to disappear but it had already left, the only Mike had to do now was hide the device, which he did by running back into the kitchen and chunking it into the trashcan.

After Mike came up with, and told his parents, a clever lie to explain the gap in their memories he went into his bedroom and found Elizabeth lying on the bed. He sat down next to her and she began to wake up, Mike smiled warmly at her "How's it going sleepy?" she yawned as she sat up in bed "What time is it?" Mike shrugged "Last I checked it's ten something." Liz nodded "Okay... I slept in that long?" Mike reclined into a pillow "Guess so." Liz then laid her head on Mike's shoulder "I had a really weird and short dream." Mike looked over to his girlfriend "What's it about?" Liz shrugged "Well.. I woke up and went into the kitchen, and in there I found a big robot bunny trying to take our kitchen light's bulb.. Then some long and lanky thing appeared and.. Well.. I woke up." Mike tried his best to not seem nervous "He, that- that does sound weird." she nodded "It was." and yawned "...Why do you think I had it?" Mike looked at Liz with an 'are you kidding me' face "How would I know? I'm not a psychiatrist." Liz giggled slightly "Yeah, I know.. But.. You work at the pizzeria and it's got a bunch of robots there so I was just thinking." Mike shook his head "..Fine, I think that.. You had that dream because you STILL don't like me working there." Liz took her head off of Mike's shoulder "Still? Mike I have every reason to not like you working there, the second day after your first shift you came home with scratches all over your face and arms." Mike sighed "It was dark, I tripped, and I knocked a tray of silverware over that scratched my face up." Liz shook her head "No, those scratches were to big to be from silverware alone." Mike grinned slightly "Do you forget that knifes are apart of silverware?" Liz rolled her eyes "I... Just don't like it okay." Mike nodded "Okay... But we need the money." Liz sighed and nodded "We need the money." before she finally got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

After Mike came up with, and told his parents, a clever lie to explain the gap in their memories he went into his bedroom and found Elizabeth lying on the bed. He sat down next to her and she began to wake up, Mike smiled warmly at her "How's it going sleepy?" she yawned as she sat up in bed "What time is it?" Mike shrugged "Last I checked it's ten something." Liz nodded "Okay... I slept in that long?" Mike reclined into a pillow "Guess so." Liz then laid her head on Mike's shoulder "I had a really weird and short dream." Mike looked over to his girlfriend "What's it about?" Liz shrugged "Well.. I woke up and went into the kitchen, and in there I found a big robot bunny trying to take our kitchen light's bulb.. Then some long and lanky thing appeared and.. Well.. I woke up." Mike tried his best to not seem nervous "He, that- that does sound weird." she nodded "It was." and yawned "...Why do you think I had it?" Mike looked at Liz with an 'are you kidding me' face "How would I know? I'm not a psychiatrist." Liz giggled slightly "Yeah, I know.. But.. You work at the pizzeria and it's got a bunch of robots there so I was just thinking." Mike shook his head "..Fine, I think that.. You had that dream because you STILL don't like me working there." Liz took her head off of Mike's shoulder "Still? Mike I have every reason to not like you working there, the second day after your first shift you came home with scratches all over your face and arms." Mike sighed "It was dark, I tripped, and I knocked a tray of silverware over that scratched my face up." Liz shook her head "No, those scratches were to big to be from silverware alone." Mike grinned slightly "Do you forget that knifes are apart of silverware?" Liz rolled her eyes "I... Just don't like it okay." Mike nodded "Okay... But we need the money." Liz sighed and nodded "We need the money." before she finally got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

12:00 A.M. The pizzeria.

* * *

Mike sat down in the office's chair sighing as he did. Sure his job at Freddy's would always get hectic, but now that the Christmas season has mixed in with his job his life has gotten even more hectic, Mike shook his head trying to forget about his hectic day, also to try and stop himself from constantly saying hectic, once he got over the previous day's events Mike began to feel tense, even though he knew that the animatronics wouldn't hurt him, he just couldn't stop thinking about that golden suit that tried to touch him, or something. He definitely didn't want that to happen again, Mike then turned on the security monitor and looked at the stage. No one was moving, just like last night, but unlike last night Foxy didn't come running in, instead Mike was alone until at least one, as he sat silently in the office only occasionally making small talk with Jerry Mike thought about what had happened in the morning, and he kept on coming back to the same question over and over again, why did Henry have an anti-life device under his old house? Mike couldn't get that question answered by Henry himself because then that'd give away the whole "I broke into your old place to take an anti-life device for a reason that I'll never tell you" thing.

But maybe Mike could get an answer to his question, in Henry's office. He sighed as he became annoyed with himself, after a moment of not moving Mike finally stood up and headed out of the office, before he left Jerry said "Hey! Hold up!" Mike turned around "Yeah?" Jerry then bluntly said "The fan's unplugged, could you plug it back in? It's kinda stuffy in here." Mike looked over to the motionless metal fan before looking back over to Jerry "Cant, I'm using the fan's wall socket to power the lights." he then pointed to the Christmas lights still hung up in the office before finally walking away. Mike entered Henry's office and walked over to one of his metal filing cabinets, he opened the drawer he had opened the day he found out about the Toys, he searched through it but he didn't find anything that stuck out to him, Mike then closed the drawer and opened the one over it, inside of the drawer there were a bunch of folders that were only labeled in numerical order going from one, to seventy. Mike searched through folders one to fifty when he found a document in folder fifty that caught his eye.

Mike pulled the document out and read it to himself, the document was about an unnamed person who apparently sold over the rights to Fred Bear's Family Diner to a man named William Afton, who must've been the founder of Afton Robotics, but that was all it talked about. Mike sighed as he began to slide the document back into the folder when something slide out from the beige folder it fell onto the ground and Mike picked it up, it was a blueprint, it was a blueprint for Mangle who was apparently named "Funtime Foxy" Mike would've thought it was strange that Mangle was a Funtime and the others were Toys but then again, Foxy's always been weird so it honestly didn't surprise him. Mike read the blueprint carefully, it didn't seem to complicated, he understood it clearly, he might be able to actually fix Mangle if he had the proper parts, just as he thought that he saw that there was a paperclip on the top of the blueprint, Mike looked at the back of the piece of it and saw that there was a sheet of paper attached to the blueprint by the paperclip.

Mike slipped the paper out from underneath the paperclip and looked at it. What he read made Mike smile in excitement "I want the parts to Funtime Foxy shipped to the same warehouse that the Toys are currently being stored in" Mike COULD fix Mangle, he could run back to that warehouse, snag the parts, and run back home to fix Mangle! Mike then put the blueprint and paper back into the folder they had come out of before heading back into the office, he'd then spend the rest of his shift in there just watching the animatronics, nothing really happened that night, no weird suit thing came and attacked him, no Foxy being chased around by Chica, and defiantly no Puppet shenanigans, it was nice compared to the earlier parts of the day, once his shift was over Mike got into his car and drove away from the restaurant still smiling to himself "Night five, normally it's a nightmare. But with the Christmas season going on the animatronics didn't shift into 'death to all those who moved' mode and I didn't fend for my life with only 0.002% of the power left.. Night five down, only two to go, and tomorrow is defiantly going to be a good day." right as he finished Mike pulled into his drive way and got out of his car before heading back inside and getting an honestly relaxing good night's sleep.


	6. Night 6

December 23rd, 4:01 A.M. Mike's House

* * *

Mike groaned slightly as he sat up straight in bed, tomorrow's Christmas Eve so if he wanted to get the parts necessary to fix Mangle he's gonna have to do it now rather then latter. He slid out of bed as quietly as possible before slipping into some shoes and straightening out his pajamas, sure he's going out in public, but he's gonna spend most of his time inside of private property so it doesn't matter if someone saw Mike walking around in pajamas, he then quietly and carefully made his way out of the house and to his car, he started up the engine, and pulled out of the driveway, he could vaguely remember the path that he had taken to get to the warehouse the first time around so it shouldn't have been that hard to get back this time. Sadly it was.

Mike spent about fifteen minutes just driving around trying to find the street the warehouse was on instead of the actual warehouse. Once he finally reached his destination he got out of the car and made his way over to the chain linked fence that had an unlocked gate, although, now that Mike thought about it maybe the Puppet unlocked the gate for him which would've made sense but that didn't matter right now because the gate was still open, Mike walked into the warehouse and stopped a few inches away from the front doors "...I have no clue where to find the parts." he then cupped his hands together "And I'm about to spend who knows how many hours searching for them.. So I better get started now if I want to be done by Christmas Eve." Mike then sighed as he began to search around the warehouse. The parts wouldn't be in the same container as the Toys because if they were the Toys would've taken them with them when Mike took them from the warehouse, but maybe they'd be in some smaller crates, but sadly there were still a lot of those so that didn't exactly help him, Mike walked over to a wooden crate and tested it to see if its lid would come off, and it did.

Mike looked into the crate and saw that it was filled with foam packing peanuts and little metal devices that defiantly had nothing to do with Mangle so he slid the crate's lid back on and returned to searching. After awhile of searching Mike eventually realized that each section of the warehouse was organized into sections which were marked by large letters painted on the ground, the section Mike was standing next to at the moment was Section S, he wasn't sure if the sections went in alphabetical order or in some other kind of order but the best he could do was hope that they did go in alphabetical order. Mike walked around and at the same time he thought to himself " _Alright, so. Mangle's actually called Funtime Foxy, so.. Does that mean that Mangle's parts are going to be in the F section?_ " right as he finished his thought Mike arrived at Section F, he then got to work searching around there but the only things he found were crates filled with Fazbear flyers, he was starting to lose hope when he suddenly came across a large rectangular crate that stood upright, it was about the same height as Foxy is so maybe, just maybe, that's the crate the parts are in.

Mike pulled off the front of the crate which was also the lid and right as he did the contents inside of the crate fell out and onto him. Mike groaned as he stood up and removed the contents of the crate off of him, they were hard and sturdy so Mike would probably bruise in certain parts of his body either tomorrow or the next day, Mike then looked at one of the objects that had fallen out of the crate and he saw that it looked like a robot hand, the hand's base piece was colored pink, the fingers were white, and the fingers tips had nails on them that were the same color of pink as the base piece that made up both the front and back of the hand, Mike looked around at the objects scattered around the floor and saw that they were all the same colors as the hand, not only that but they were Mangle's pieces, they had to be, there was a fox like head sitting over to Mike's right. He bent down and went to pick one of the robotic bits up when he realized that he'd have to find some other way to gather up and transport Mangle's pieces back to his car, Mike then stood up straight again before looking around to try and find a wheelbarrow, or maybe a big basket something like that, Mike then saw a red wheelbarrow sitting against the wall behind him and he quickly ran over to it and brought it back over to the mess of parts before placing them in the wheelbarrow.

After Mike was able to unload Mangle's parts into the trunk of his car he stood there staring at them trying to make sure that he had a plan for when he was going to move the parts into the house. He thought about several ideas but ultimately each one of them would end with either Elizabeth or his parents seeing him and asking him what he's doing, and Mike still didn't want to explain to them everything that went on in Freddy's, just then another idea came to mind, maybe he'd just leave them in his car and after he finishes his next shift he'll stash them behind the pizzeria for Christmas Day, Mike nodded slightly "That's the best plan I got." he then slammed the trunk shut before climbing into his car and driving away from the warehouse, and Salt Lake City.

* * *

December 24th, 9:56 A.M. Mike's House.

* * *

Mike woke up to the smell of French Toast, Elizabeth and Marie's traditional Christmas Eve breakfast meal, which they called Christmas Toast. Mike groaned slightly as he got up out of bed and began to walk into the living room, as he entered the living room he could hear his mother say "Elizabeth I didn't know you knew how to cook my Christmas Toast!" Elizabeth then responded with "Well, Mike told me about some of his favorite Christmas memories from when he was younger and I one day decided that I should start making your toast for Christmas Eve just like you did." Mike grinned and nodded as he plopped down onto the couch. He was happy to hear the two of them talking to each other, he hadn't really heard normal conversations in awhile so he was happy to hear any, he was also happy that Elizabeth didn't tell Marie about one of the memories Mike had told his girlfriend, the memory he'd been sworn to, never talk about, and to only call the Christmas of '84, which was the year that basically boiled down to a year of one burnt down house, two broken limbs, one almost divorce, and five embarrassing 911 calls.

Once Mike sat down on the couch his father, who was reading the newspaper, said to him "You just woke up and you still look tired." Mike sighed as he nodded "Christmas's tomorrow, I'm pretty stressed." Ray nodded "I understand... Hey, I heard strange scratching sounds coming from the attic earlier in the morning, I think it might be rats." Mike had to hold back a look of fear as he said "O- Oh.. Well, we can check that out after Christmas." Ray nodded "Okay." and got back to reading. Mike closed his eyes and silently cursed which ever Toy had been in the attic early in the morning before Elizabeth came walking out of the kitchen and into the living room "Breakfast's ready!" Mike grinned again as he stood up along side his father, the two made their way over to the dining table and Elizabeth and Marie came back out of the kitchen holding two plates of Christmas Toast and eggs, once everyone had at least one helping of breakfast Elizabeth said "At about.. Eleven we should probably put the presents out under the tree." Ray nodded "Sounds like a plan." before taking a bite out of his Christmas Toast.

Mike walked out of his bedroom holding his wrapped present to Elizabeth in his hands. He made his way over to the tree and placed it down on top of another present "And that's all of them." Ray, who had sat back down on the couch, whipped his forehead and said "Phew, good thing too. All of Marie's presents were heavier then they should be." Mike chuckled slightly "They looked heavy." he then sat back down next to his father as Elizabeth and Marie also sat down. They'd then spend the rest of the day just talking, it was nice, Mike missed that kind of social interaction, he missed just sitting down and talking to regular old people and not dusty old animatronics from the pizzeria or that warehouse, that's not to say Mike didn't like the animatronics, it just wasn't the same thing as talking to his own friends and family, he especially missed hearing Elizabeth's laugh, Ray's over exaggerated sound effects that he made to emphasize his stories, Marie's sweet motherly voice, and Mike just missed the spirit of Christmas, it felt good, he was happy.

* * *

12:00 A.M. The Pizzeria.

* * *

Mike walked through the Dining Area and into his office, but once he got there he was surprised to find Will standing there in the office mopping the floor. Mike hesitated slightly before saying "H- Hi.. Will." the head technician looked over his shoulder and said "Hello Mike." the security guard stepped into the office "What, uh, what are you doing here?" Will chuckled slightly as he looked back down at the floor and continued to mop "So get this.. Henry calls me late at night to tell me that Fritz, our janitor, called in sick EARLIER in the morning and seeing as how I live closer to the place I had to come over and due Fritz's work for him." he sighed as he shook his head. Something about Will always made Mike feel weird, maybe it was his accent, maybe it was the way he said certain words, maybe it was the fact that Will always looked sad and tired, Mike just wasn't sure but now that Will was in the office with Mike the technician made Mike feel even weird and uneasy, more so than usual, then suddenly Will asked "What have you been up to for the past few days?" Mike shrugged as he tried his best to silently stuff Jerry's tiny Santa hat into his mouth.

"Just.. Christmas stuff." Will nodded "Good, good... Have you ever been around the pizzeria during the day?" Mike's entire body got goose bumps "U- Uh... No." Will tapped his first finger against the wooden handle of the mop "Really? I mean I know that you've never seen one of the animatronic's shows before, but, you've never been around the place during the day? Not even during the day?" Mike nodded slightly "Yeah... Wh- Why do you ask?" Will shrugged "Well, Henry told me that during Fritz's shift on twenty second he said that he saw your car pull into the nearby alley." Mike froze. He almost felt as if Will was staring at Mike and just standing there taking satisfaction in the fact that he had talked Mike into a corner "Uh... I- I don't know what you're talking a- about." Will went silent for a what felt like forever before he finally said "...Well, wither or not you were actually her on the twenty second doesn't really matter, what does is that something like that never happens again... Mike... You don't want to get on my bad side.. Just.. Just trust me on that." he then finished mopping and picked up the mop "I'll see you later Mike." he then walked out of the office and put the mop back into the supply closet that was in the left hall before walking out of the pizzeria.

Mike just about jumped out of the pizzeria when Jerry spat his hat out of his mouth "Dude that was disgusting!" Mike put his hand on his chest as he steadied his heartbeat. He then sat down in the office's chair and began the now boring task of just watching the animatronics due their own stuff, although he didn't care about that now that Will had just threatened Mike out of nowhere, he tried to forget about that by focusing on the fact that tomorrow he'd have to help the Toys fix Mangle, but his head would just keep on repeating the same glare that Will had given Mike as he left the office, that glare scared Mike more than any of the animatronics could ever, Will's eyes were cold and lifeless, they looked like they were just barely holding back years of pain and torment, and all of that pain was focused on Mike during the brief moments that Will had stared at him before leaving the view of the office window.

* * *

6:03 A.M. Mike's House.

* * *

Mike pulled into his driveway and walked out of his car before heading into the garage. Once he entered he saw Toy Bonnie holding back a laugh as Toy Chica attempted to help Toy Freddy out of the attic's entrance, the Puppet then suddenly appeared next to Mike " _Look who it is!_ " then the voice of Toy Freddy came through the roof "M- Mike? I- Is that you? B- Because if it i- is.. G- Get me out of here." that finally broke Toy Bonnie who burst out laughter that stuttered like his voice due to his old voice box, Mike walked over to Toy Freddy and grabbed onto him as he looked over to Toy Chica "How'd he even get stuck like this?" Toy Chica grunted slightly as the two of them began to try and pull Toy Freddy out from the attic's entrance "H- He fell t- trying to get o- out of the attic." it didn't feel like Toy Freddy was moving at all "So wait.. Does that mean Toy Freddy was the one making that scratching noise my dad heard earlier in the morning?" Toy Chica nodded "Y- Yeah probably." Mike tried to pull Toy Freddy again for another minute or so before he finally let go of the animatronic bear's backside "Okay we can't pull him through. So let's push him in." Toy Chica nodded as she readjusted her grip on Toy Freddy to a grip that'd allow her to push Toy Freddy.

It took them at least another minute before they were able to get Toy Freddy unstuck and out of the attic. Once that was done Mike turned to face the entire group of Toys "So.. I have recently managed to get a hold of all of Mangle's pieces." the jumbled pile of animatronic wires and parts then said "R- Really!?" Mike nodded "Yes and I know how to fix you too. But we're going to have to either do it right now, or tomorrow night before I bring you guys over to Freddy's." Toy Freddy looked over to the rest of the group before saying "L- Looks like e- everyone's f- fine with doing it n- now." Mike nodded "Alright I'll go get the parts, you guys wait in here." Mike then left the garage to get the parts along with the blueprint for Mangle that he had snagged from Henry's office before leaving the pizzeria. When he returned with the last part, because he had to get one or two at a time, Mangle stared at them all "I- It's b- been s- so l- long s- since I- I l- last s- saw th- them th- that I- I h- hardly r- recognize th- them!" Mike grinned slightly "Then getting you fixed is gonna be like a whole new beginning isn't it?" Mangle nodded before Mike straightened out the blueprint "Alright.. Let's get to work!" the animatronics nodded before they all got to work untangling Mangle and putting her back together for what must've been the first time in a very long time.

Although Mike missed interacting with humans, spending time with the things that have been trying to kill him for several weeks, even though he's only ever known the Toys for THIS week, made him feel nice inside, maybe it was because it gave Mike a whole new side to the killer robots he once knew, maybe because he genuinely liked the animatronics as friends and not as murderous robots, or maybe because spending time with the animatronics like this got rid of some of his stress over the whole 'they're gonna kill me' thing, Mike wasn't really sure what it was, but he wasn't complaining, heck, he was happy to see the finished product of a repaired Mangle when everything was said and done, of course it was hard to remember what she looked like seeing as how right after they finished Mike walked out of the garage, through his house, into his bedroom, flopped down onto his bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep, night six down, only one more to go then he's off for who knows how long, and he'll get his end of week check, maybe then he can talk to Henry about just how strange Will was that night, or maybe Mike'll just take his money and try to return to a normal life for as long as Henry'd let him, Mike didn't really care which happened, because he was to busy dreaming about being an elf in Freddy Fazbear's toy workshop.


	7. Night 7

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER GOT UP IN SOME MINOR STRESS DUE TO MY LIFE STARTING BACK UP FOR THE NEW YEAR.**

* * *

December 25th, 8:12 A.M. Mike's House.

* * *

Mike groaned as he sat up in bed, he could barely remember what had happened last night so he wasn't quiet sure why he was so tired. Just then Elizabeth came into the bedroom dressed in Christmas pajamas "Mike come on! We gotta open up presents!" Mike nodded groggily "Yeah... Okay." he then slid out of bed and followed Elizabeth out of the bedroom where Ray and Marie already where, Mike could only remember the day in bits and pieces, he remembered Ray opening up a present and found a hilarious mug in it, or at least Ray thought it was hilarious, Mike couldn't remember how he reacted to it. Then Marie opened up her present and got a nice looking sweater, and yes it was actually nice looking Mike did remember that much, Elizabeth opened up her present and about he only thing he could vividly remember about it was that she said "thank you" and gave Mike a kiss on his cheek, as for Mike's own present he was given a book about the early British Empire, why? well because Mike kinda liked that kind of stuff and he was one of those people that're hard to shop for.

After they were done unwrapping their presents they all sat down at the table and ate a nice and hearty Christmas breakfast of... Something, Mike spent to much time trying to remember what other presents they'd all gotten that he had actually forgotten what they ate, the only thing that he could remember was the aftertaste of cheese in his mouth, once they were finished with that it was basically a free-for-all, go wild with your presents and try not to burn the place down, and while everyone else spent time together in the living room Mike went back to bed.

* * *

Two hours latter.

* * *

Marie looked over to Elizabeth "Mike seemed so tired earlier.. Is he alright?" Elizabeth sighed "Yes, he is..It's just that.. The job lasts so long and is so stressful that Mike doesn't sleep all that much.. Especially recently, with Christmas and all." Marie nodded as Ray spoke up "What's so stressful about a night shift job at some pizzeria?" Elizabeth shrugged "I.. Don't know, maybe its the fact he's stuck in a cramped office for hours on end at midnight until six in the morning." Marie sighed "My pore boy." Elizabeth didn't want Christmas Day to become all mopey, even if they were moping over Mike, so she suddenly perked up with "But! Tonight is Mike's last shift until some time after the New Year, so he'll be getting plenty of sleep her soon." Marie grinned as she reclined into the couch "Good." Elizabeth sighed taking in the fact that she practically saved Christmas for Mike's parents. As for Mike himself, he was still in his bed, fast asleep, and having a nightmare.

Mike was in some kind of hallway. It had the same design as the halls at the pizzeria, it even had those random posters pinned to the walls and those strange ceiling decorations with the stars. The lights in the ceiling were flickering at random and the hall was filled with a layer of fog that had settled down on the ground, with no other option Mike began to walk down the hall as it was filled with echoy and distant child-like laughter, the hall just stretched on for ever and ever with no end, the air was starting to get colder and a subtle breeze blew through the hall that kicked up the fog as it blew, suddenly the hall ended, and sitting in front of Mike was a white wooden door, he opened the door and walked through it. He had ended up in a child's room, toys were strewn about on the floor, there was a large bed, two doors on the left and right wall, one of which Mike had gone through, and a closet that sat across from the bed, when he entered the room the door he had walked through suddenly slammed shut with a loud thud, he looked around the room completely confused, this wasn't his room from when he was a kid, it was too big, he lived in an apartment for most of his childhood, and those weren't his toys, he had never seen a purple phone with a face on it.

Suddenly Mike's back was bathed in light from what was probably some kind of flashlight. And when he turned around he saw that a child was sitting on the bed, he was holding the flashlight that was about the only source of light in the room, and he was wearing blue pajamas "W- Who are you?" Mike raised his hand up to block the light from his eyes "I'm Mike. Mike Schmidt. And can you please turn that off?" the boy shook his head which caused his rather long black hair to be flung around "No.. I can't, it's the only thing keeping me safe." Mike sighed out of frustration "What do you mean?" just then there was the sound of a floor board creek from outside of the left door. The boy immediately ran over to the door and hesitantly put his hand on the doorknob, he then cracked the door open and stood there with his ear to it, Mike wasn't sure what he was doing "Why-" the boy raised his hand up and silenced Mike before pulling the door closed and holding it there "He's out there... Bonnie's out there." Mike was shocked "Wait.. Bonnie?.. Like the animatronic from the Freddy's pizzeria?" the boy nodded slightly before cracking the door back open "...He's STILL there... Check the other door." Mike was about to say something when the boy suddenly spoke again "Check the door." Mike nodded slightly before turning around and walking over to the door and cracking it open.

Mike stared into the dark hallway that had a series of windows set on the right wall of the hallway. Mike looked over to the boy, who was still holding the door closed "There's nothing out there." the boy looked over to Mike and was about to yell something to him when suddenly a yellow robotic arm lunged out from the darkness and grabbed onto the door, Mike jumped back from the door and the yellow robotic arm pulled the door open and revealed that standing behind it was some demented and damaged version of Chica "I- IT'S THE B- BIRTHDAY B- BOY!" the little boy looked at that demented Chica in horror before quickly shining the flashlight in her eyes. The large animatronic shrieked out in pain as she raised her hands up to defend her eyes, at the same time a cupcake that looked like Jerry, except also demented and with a large set of spiky teeth, jumped off of Chica's shoulder and tried to bite at Mike's face, he swatted the demented cupcake away and it landed in front of the closet, the boy quickly ran over to the cupcake and kicked it into the closet before slamming the doors shut and shining the flashlight back in Chica's eyes, Mike quickly acted without thinking and slammed against Chica which caused the two of them to fall over, he then quickly scrambled back into the boy's room before the boy closed the door and held it closed.

Mike stared at the kid "What just happened!?" the boy looked over to Mike, who could see the child's chest lifting up and down as he breathed heavily "That- This- This is my nightmare.. And she's apart of it." Mike glanced over his shoulder to the door where the boy once was "And.. Bonnie too?" the boy nodded before suddenly a large gust of wind blew into the room, through the door Bonnie was at, and into the closet. Mike looked at the child confused "What was that?" but as he spoke the boy only handed Mike the flashlight and told him "G- Go check on the closet." Mike nodded before walking over to the closet and opening it, he couldn't hear anything, he then turned on the flashlight and saw towering over him was a demented, nightmarish, version of Foxy that had a long silver colored tongue sticking out of his robotic muzzle, and skewered on his hook was the cupcake "H- Ahoy thar!" Foxy then attempted to quickly lung at Mike but he was able to slam the closet door shut quick enough to cause Foxy to slam into it. Mike looked back over to the child "I HATE ALL OF THIS!" the kid nodded "Just try doing this for nights on end." Mike sighed slightly "I know what you mean- Wait how long have you been doing this?" the boy shrugged before opening up the door he was holding closed "I.. Don't know.. What year is it?" Mike hesitantly answered with "N- Nineteen ninety three." the boy grew an immediate and genuinely terrified look on his face "NINETEEN NINETY THREE?!" just then every door in the room burst open.

Mike was blasted backwards and onto the kid's bed. He groaned as he sat up and saw black fog roll in from the open doorways, the boy recoiled away from the doorway as fog brushed up against his legs "No! No no no no! He's here!" Mike brought his hand up to his, somehow, sore forehead "Who's here?" the boy ran over to the foot of his bed and stared at Mike "My Nightmare." when he was suddenly dragged underneath the bed. Mike quickly looked over the side of the bed and tried to stare underneath it but all he saw was nothing but pitch black darkness, when suddenly two bright red eyes appeared and Mike quickly shot up straight, right as he did he heard deep cackling coming from the closet, and as Mike looked over to it he saw that a large bear animatronic that was colored black, and that also wore a purple boy tie and hat, stepped out from the darkness of the closet " **I- It's time to w- wake up M- Mike..** " it then suddenly lunged at Mike and everything went dark.

* * *

10:34 A.M. Mike's House, the garage.

* * *

Toy Bonnie stared blankly at the garage wall while he sat on one of the boxes that was in there. The reason he was just sitting there looking at a wall was because an hour ago or so Mangle had been taken up into the attic by the Puppet, who wanted to re-teach Mangle how to walk in her old/new body, and Mangle had basically ordered them to stay in the garage because she didn't want to be embarrassed when she failed the first few times, and you might be asking why doesn't Toy Bonnie just stare at Toy Freddy and Toy Chica instead of the wall, well the reason for that was because Toy Chica enlisted the help of Toy Freddy so that she could practice her greetings to the other animatronics, the ones at the pizzeria. Just then Mike suddenly burst through the garage door and slammed it shut behind him, Toy Freddy looked over to Mike "W- Whoa, Mike. Sh- Shouldn't you be spending time w- with your family? I- It's Christmas after a- all." Mike stepped forwards, a look of anger in his eyes "I would be doing that.. IF SOMEONE DIDN'T GIVE ME A TRIPPY NIGHTMARE!" Toy Freddy looked at his fellow animatronics, completely confused "W- We c- can't do that." just then the Puppet phased through the roof and stopped in front of Mike " _But I can... I'm sorry Mike, I- Christmas always makes me do something like that..._ " Mike looked at the Puppet his brow furrowed in confusion "What do you mean 'do something like that'?" the Puppet hesitantly answered " _I- It's complicated.. I'll explain it at the pizzeria tonight, I promise._ " Mike sighed "Okay..." he then took a look around the garage.

"Where's Mangle?" right as he said that the attic's hatch dropped down and a white and pink, fox animatronic, that wore a red bow tie, that was supposed to go on its neck, on its tail. Mangle struggled slightly to climb down the stairs "H- Here I- I a- am M- Mike." he looked over to the repaired animatronic "You're looking much better.. Although I'm still sorry that I don't have a new voice box for you." Mangle waved her hand dismissing Mike's comment "O- Oh d- don't w- worry a- about th- that M- Mike." he sighed before Elizabeth called from in the kitchen, which the garage was near "MIKE! I NEED SOME HELP WITH THIS!" Mike quickly waved goodbye to the animatronics before running back into the house and helping Elizabeth pour sticky caramel onto a cooking sheet. After that Mike would finally get to spend the rest of his day with his family, they had Christmas goodies, watched random vaguely Christmas related VHS-es, and just had fun, as for the animatronics they each did uniquely different things, Toy Bonnie just sat around, Mangle was fiddling around with her fingers, something she still had yet to get used to again, Toy Freddy was still helping Toy Chica practice her greetings, and the Puppet floated around and through things to pass the time, which it indeed did do because before any of them new it Mike was quickly sneaking them into his car and driving off towards the pizzeria.

* * *

12:00 A.M. Freddy's.

* * *

Mike pulled into the restaurant's empty parking lot, he quickly took a look around outside to make sure Will, Henry, or that janitor, weren't around before he ran back over to his car. He poked his head through one of the open windows of the car "Okay I'll be back." the Toys nodded before Mike ran into the pizzeria, once he was inside of the Dining Area he was surprised to see the animatronics jump out from little hiding spots before yelling out "MERRY CHRISTMAS MIKE!" even Jerry was there, in Chica's hand, Mike took in deep breaths to try and calm down his heart after all of that running "Merry Christmas guys." Foxy walked over to Mike "Me 'n th' rest o' th' gang are sorry that we couldn't get ye a present fer Christmas. So we've stuck one o' those ole keyboards from th' cabin- office, in a box that we found in th' Backstage Area 'n put it under this table." he then patted the top of one of the nearest tables before continuing "We also don't entirely expect ye t' 'ave gotten us a present either, but we be okay wit' it... Although if ye did could ye make it gold, I know I be jus' a robot, but I be still a pirate at heart." Mike chuckled slightly "Actually, I did get you guys presents.. Just.. Wait here." he then quickly turned around and ran back outside.

A few moments latter and Mike ran back into the pizzeria "Alright! First things first, please don't ask me how I got these presents. And second, I hope you like them and if you don't.. Then.. I.. Don't actually know what to do but here we go anyways!" he then flung the doors open and the Toys entered the pizzeria. Mike stood off to the side as he watched the current animatronics walk up to the Toys, Freddy and Toy Freddy stepped out from their group, they stared each other in the eyes, before they both shook hands and Freddy said "Good to see you again Fred." Toy Chica hugged Chica "Oh T. Chi! I've missed you!" Toy Bonnie pointed to Bonnie's left arm "Y- You have an a- arm." Bonnie nodded "And you still have yours." but what stood out most to Mike was that Foxy walked over to Mangle, he stared at her entire body "I- I can nah believe me eyes... Mangle! Me sweet, sweet daughter! Ye're finally repaired!" he then quickly pulled Mangle into a hug. Mike suddenly spoke up "Wait.. Daughter?" it took a moment for Foxy to pull away from Mangle before continuing "Aye, daughter. Ye see our relationships wit' th' Toys are all.. Made-up in a way." Mike looked over to Freddy "Really?" the animatronic bear nodded "Oh yes. You see me and Fred here are brothers, Chica and T. Chi are also siblings, while Bonnie and Bon are cousins." Mike scratched the back of his head "Huh, okay.. Wait what about-" suddenly the Puppet appeared in the Dining Area " _GOLDIE! ITS ME!_ " suddenly the lights began to flicker, the table cloths began to be caught in a fake breeze, and suddenly that golden Freddy suit appeared next to Puppet, it also hovered in the air.

Mike almost choked on his own spit "That's- That's the suit that terrified me the other night!" Goldie looked over to Mike " _ **S- Sorry, I didn't m- mean to scare y- you.. I just.. Get scared around new people.**_ "

"And you show your fear by making the lights flicker and causing a hauntingly deep scream to leave you mouth before absolutely creepily stating its me?" Goldie nodded " _ **Yes, sort of.**_ " it then looked over to the Puppet and whispered something to it. The two then began to whisper a conversation with one and another while the other animatronics returned to socializing with their sibling, cousin, or child which just left Mike alone with Jerry "Hey man. How have you been?" Mike didn't want to talk to Jerry, but he also didn't want to feel awkward "Uh.. Fine I guess." Jerry cupcake-nodded "Ah that's good." just then the Puppet and Goldie disappeared, and the front of Mike's shirt was suddenly grabbed by an invisible force and he was dragged into the office, he was set down in the chair and suddenly the two large security doors slammed shut before the two strange animatronic-like creatures reappeared in front of him " _I think it's time to explain what I mean when I said something like that._ " Mike nodded slowly while Goldie sat off to the side quietly " _You see.. We entertaining animatronics didn't start out living.. Something happened, something.. Not good, happened.. And I was given life, by some man that I don't even know._ " Mike was both confused and slightly scared "What do you mean?"

" _Well... I was once a living, breathing, human child.. That's all I remember sadly.. Other than.. Being lured into a back room by a yellow version of Bonnie... A- Anyways, as for Goldie here... He was also a child once, but something happened in the eighties, and he died.. I just couldn't let him die the way he did, so, I gave him life.. A new life.. In that golden Freddy suit._ " Goldie nodded " ** _L- Long story short.. P- Puppet gave e- everyone in h- here life._** " Mike nodded slowly "So wait.. You said that Goldie DIED.. So that means.. That- There's a murder in Freddy's!" the Puppet shook its head " _No, the man that once killed us has long since moved on. Where he went I don't know. But what I do know is that he's gone and the murders are over._ " Mike didn't really know how to take that. On the one hand, there was a murder and now he's gone, on the other there's a child murder somewhere out there, maybe even still in the states, maybe he's still in Utah, maybe he's still in Hurricane "But.. That means you two are ghosts?" Goldie shook his head " _ **N- No, well.. K- Kind of.. Due to the a- age of our spirits w- we can create extensions o- of our physical form. Or more simply we're h- hallucination-costumes c- created by our spirits t- to give us a r- real form.**_ " Mike nodded "And I some how understood that.. I think.. What about the others? Are they hallucination-costumes? Or are they possessed animatronics? And how does any of this explain why I had a nightmare about some kid stuck in his bedroom while being hunted down by nightmare versions of the animatronics?" Goldie shot a glare at the Puppet.

" _I'm the oldest of all the spirits in here so I'm the most powerful. That's why I can give life, and it also lets me manipulate someone's minds. I always get so depressed on Christmas and that causes me to accidentally lash out and d what I did earlier._ " Goldie then suddenly butted in " ** _A- And that n- nightmare was of m- my own nightmare's w- when I was alive! M- My PRIVATE n- nightmares!_** "

" _I'm sorry! It's just that not only was I lashing out from sadness, I was also lashing out from anxiety.. I was so anxious to see you again that I could've used that energy to power this whole city._ " Goldie rolled its small, white, creepy, eyes " ** _I- I guess that m- makes things b- better._** " the Puppet somehow looked as if it grinned " _Of course it makes things better! That's what I do._ " Mike began to stand up as the Puppet quickly planted a kiss on Goldie's giant animatronic lips "Okay what the fuck!"

" _What? Our relationships aren't real and I've been dead since the seventies._ "

"That doesn't make it any better! You're both still kids!"

" _Yeah? So what? I playfully flirted with you before and that didn't bother you._ "

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT YOU! AND IT DID BOTHER ME YOU TWO ARE SCARY AS IS!"

" _ **Y- You w- want to s- see that a- again Mike?**_ "

"AGH! STOP MAKING THIS WORSE!" Mike then quickly opened up one of the security doors and ran back out into the Dining Area.

* * *

3:09 A.M. The Dining Area.

* * *

After all of that happened Mike spent time with the two sets of animatronics, they all caught up with one another, Toy Bonnie, or Bon as everyone else called him, eventually made Bonnie remove his head piece because apparently the last time Bon had seen Bonnie he didn't have a face. Toy Freddy, or Fred, told them all stories about funny stuff that happened in the warehouse, Toy Chica, or T. Chi, actually got along well with Jerry and even told everyone about how she technically had pet rats back in the warehouse until they either died or moved away, T. Chi wasn't sure what happened to them. Mangle, still just Mangle, sat there and listened she looked like she was very happy to be around Foxy again, and as for Goldie and the Puppet, they just floated around and listened in on things occasionally, it was a strange Christmas, one of the strangest Christmases Mike's experienced, but it was still a good one, he was happy to call all the animatronics friends, well maybe not Goldie and Puppet, no matter what they did they always seemed strange and unnatural, which they technically were, seeing as how they were ghosts, Mike honestly wondered if Henry or Will knew about that, or knew anything about the murders, what if the only one that got murdered was Puppet?

Mike didn't really want to know if there was any other murder victims in the pizzeria, and he still didn't want to know what the Bite of 87' was about. Because that might've ruined the one completely safe and good shift he's had at the establishment, Mike was sad to finally say goodbye to the animatronics once it was time for him to leave, but before he left T. Chi asked him "W- What do we d- do now th- that we b- basically live here?" Mike shrugged "I guess, stay in the Backstage Area until someone finds you." Fred nodded "That seems doable." and Mike finally left the establishment. He wasn't sure if any other nights would be as safe as the week he's had, sadly he didn't expect it, although, it could've been possible that after this week the animatronics wouldn't get near Mike's office during the next week, yet again, he sadly didn't expect that either, it was going to be weird going back to another shift after this one, but he'd manage, he has to. The seventh and final night down. Another week coming up.


	8. N i g h t 8

December 26th, 11:31 P.M. The Pizzeria.

* * *

Mike wasn't sure why Henry had called him in to his office on a his week off, he wasn't sure what to expect when he opened the doors to Henry's office and sat down in a chair sitting in front of Henry's desk "Hello Mike." he waved "H- Hi mister Henry." the manager sighed "You don't have to act formal with me." Mike nodded "Okay." that was then followed by uncomfortable silence as Henry sat there staring down at his desk. Suddenly he spoke up "What I'm about to do.. May surprise you.. But please, just.. Stay in here until I tell you to leave." Mike nodded "O- Okay..?" before Henry pulled open one of his drawers and pulled something out, he then put that something on top of his desk in full view of Mike, it was a pink slip of paper that read: "NOTICE OF TERMINATION (you're fired) REASON: Tampering with the animatronics. General unprofessionalism. Odor. Thanks management." Mike looked up from the piece of paper "Wh- Tampering with the animatronics? General unprofessionalism. Odor?! I haven't tampered with anything! unprofessionalism isn't a word! and I don't smell bad enough to be fired!" Henry motioned for Mike to lower his voice "I know.. I know.. I- It's just..." he glanced over to the office's door "What I'm about to tell you never leaves this place.. You can't tell anyone, and any information you get out of what I'm about to tell you can't be told to anyone else. Got it?" Mike nodded, still filled with anger, but now a dash of confusion had entered him.

Henry continued "Will.. He's.. Dangerous, he thinks that you've been stealing things from his warehouse, he thinks that you're hiding them from him because you know.. Things.. And... H- He... He won't hesitate to get his hands dirty, just so you don't speak out against him." Mike was now baffled and scared "W- What?" Henry nodded frantically "H- His real name is William Afton, he's in charge of Afton Robotics, the Toy Animatronics you stole weren't ever supposed to leave that warehouse.. Especially the Puppet, whatever you do, never come back here. Never go near a Freddy's establishment ever again, don't even get near this part of town. I've already moved the Toys into a safe room in the establishment that he shouldn't have access to. Please Mike, run, while you still have a fighting spirit left in you. I'll mail you your final check, just, run." Mike was now more terrified of what just came out of Henry's mouth more than the animatronics. He was about to say something when suddenly Henry looked over to his computer monitor and quickly blurted out "You need to run now.. He's here." Mike then quickly stood up and ran out of the office, out of Freddy's and back to his car, along the way he passed by Wil- William before he reached his car, William just glared at Mike as he passed and he continued to glare before Mike finally drove away from the establishment and back to his home.

* * *

1:04 A.M. The other side of Hurricane, Henry's house.

* * *

Henry walked up to his front door, a bag of groceries in his hand. His house wasn't all that special, it was just a regular one story house that had a small basement filled old stuff he'd never use again, as for Henry himself he was exhausted, he was always tired after a day working at Freddy's, but now it was different, he had actively worked against William just to save Mike's life, so Henry was pretty paranoid, he'd occasionally look over his should to see if William was following him, but each time he did William wasn't there. As Henry reached his front door he saw that it was already open ever so slightly, he was the only one with a house key, Henry slowly walked into his house and closed the door behind him, he then placed the brown bag of groceries down and began to walk into his living room "H- Hello?" once he entered his living room he turned on the lights and saw that sitting on the couch was William, who was still wearing his work uniform "Hello Henry." he then stood up and began to walk towards Henry, a piece of rolled up paper in his hand.

Henry backed away from William slightly "W- William! What a- are you doing here?" he eventually was stopped by William who put his hand on Henry's shoulder and stated "I need your help with something." Henry's entire body was shacking "Wh- What do you need help with?" William let go of Henry and showed him the flattened out paper "You see.. I need you to make this for me." Henry took William's sketches for some strange device, he inspected all of it before saying "Th- This looks like an over sized mechanical ice cream scooper, why do you need me to make it?" William walked back over to the couch he was once sitting on "Because.. That little stunt you pulled earlier in the day, with Mike, deserves punishment. And that punishment is that." he pointed to the paper still in Henry's hands "You're going to make it alone. With little to no help from me." Henry was about to protest what he was just ordered to do when suddenly both him and William heard a loud thud come from the basement. William looked over to Henry a disappointed look on his face "Why didn't you tell me he's awake." and as William walked towards the basement's door Henry said "I- I just got here, I didn't know." and right as he finished William opened up the door and walked into the basement.

The room had bland concrete walls, roof, and floor. It also had random shit scattered around everywhere, William walked over to a large gathering of tall boxes and he stood there before something suddenly fell down in front of him, it was a large, dirty yellow colored, Spring Lock ear, Fred Bear suit and William just stared down at it "You still have yet to get used to your new body?" the Fred Bear suit began to emit gargled and deep groans of pain "W- Whhhhhyyyyy.." William squatted down in front of it "Why what? Come on Fred, you were the founder of the Diner, you're smart use your big boy words." the suit lifted its head off of the ground and stared up at William which let him stare into the Spring Lock suit's vacant eye holes and at the decaying head of Fredrick Bear "Whhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy d- did you do thiiiiiiis..?" William sighed "That, again?.. Fine, the reason why I stuffed you into the suit and made the Spring Locks snap around you is because you THREATENED me with legal action when you found my experiments." the suit's head began to slowly fall back down onto the floor "Yooooooouuuu we're g- going to kiiiiiiiil.. The children." William remained silent as he watched the suits head lay back down on the ground "...I had to, you know why but I can only guess that you either don't remember, or refuse to remember why. I do it, to save my family." William stood up off of the ground before glancing over his shoulder and at Henry "Bring me the crank." Henry hesitantly nodded before walking over to one of the boxes and opening it up.

He pulled out the hand crank used to activate the Spring Lock's locks. He then walked over to William and handed him the crank, William then looked back over to the Fred Bear suit "..You remind me of my youngest son's description of what he called Nightmare Fred Bear.. Do you remember him?" William then crouched back down and stuck the crank into a small hole in the suits back "His name was Teddy.. He was six years old, black hair, and a bit sensitive.. His older brother was Micheal, and his sister was Martha.. Of course you probably don't remember them either." the suit groaned out "Teddyyyy... Micheeeeaaal... Maaarthaaa..." William began to twist the crank "Ah! So you do remember them. Good, good.. And do you remember Teddy's seventh birthday?" the suit went silent "The one he had at the Diner, the day after you demoted me to an Entertainer Assistant... It was also the same day that he died, because his brother pulled a stupid, fucking, prank on Teddy and put him in Fred Bear's mouth.. And because you demoted me I couldn't remove the 'adjustments' I had made to his jaw so the bear's mouth snapped shut around my son's head, he died a week later.. Then Micheal ran away, Martha was take by her mother and I was left alone.. With you.. And Henry." their was a loud metallic clank sound that came from inside of the suit as William continued to turn the crank "Yoooooooou we're goooooooing to use Fred Bear to kiiiiil the chilllllldreeeeen." William chuckled "Teddy was going to die sooner or latter, cancer can take anyone when ever it wants to, and yes I was going to use Fred Bear to kill children, but I wouldn't have stopped it if it killed adults either. I made those adjustments because I need to find a way to preserve my son's soul after death, and I could only do that if OTHER people died first... I just hadn't planed on you being the first one to die." as he finished William turned the crank one last time before taking it out of the small hole.

He stood up and waited for the Spring Locks to snap back around the decaying body of Fredrick "Yoooou caa-agh!" right as it was trying to talk the Spring Locks snapped and crushed Fredrick's body again. The sound of metal clanking and flesh being torn filled the basement for an instant, William chuckled "You what? You, you.. OH! You were going to tell me that I can't save him, isn't that right?" the suit let out a gargle moan that sounded like it was trying to say "You can't" which only caused William to being laughing sadistically "Fredrick! Even in DEATH you're still hilarious! HENRY! Get the ax!" Henry was shacking out of fear as he walked over to a fire ax he kept in the basement just in case. He handed it to William who then walked over to the right side of the suit "Everyone's moved on from the Diner Fredrick. It's time for you to move on too." he then raised the ax up into the air as the suit let out its last words "Heeeenry.. Remember Chaaaaaarlotte." before William brought the ax down on the suit's neck and cut both Fred Bear's and Fredrick's head off, Henry had to look away from the scene and William dropped the ax before walking back over to Henry "Get to work on that 'scooper' I'll be back in two weeks to see how you're doing." he then walked out of the basement and left Henry in there alone.

He finally looked over to the now decapitated Fredrick and almost threw up on the spot. He quickly turned around and tried to erase what he saw from his memory, sadly Fredrick's final words just echoed through his head, Charlotte, that was his daughter, she had died a few years ago and William's come up with several theories as to what happened to her soul, the most promising theories is that she either possessed the Puppet or one of the Toys. Henry shook his head to clear his mind before finally leaving the basement and walking into his garage where his work bench was located, he sat down at it and took the crumbled up paper of that scooper and placed it on top of the bench, he stared at it before finally realizing something, it was a larger version of a device he's already made, he glanced over his shoulder and at an unlit corner of the garage where a tall human looking animatronic clown stood, and placed inside of that clown was a device that'd scoop out ice cream, or scoop children into itself. Henry then looked back over to the paper "O- Oh god.." he hated that thing, both the clown and the device, but he had to do what William says, or else he'll end up like Fredrick, which honestly was starting to sound like a better idea then him continuing to make things for William so he can bring his family back from the dead, Henry let out a shaky sigh before grabbing his tools and starting work on the Scooper, a device he hated, a device that'd torment the souls of the children William killed, a device that'd lead Henry to suicide.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OKAY SO THAT MIGHT'VE BEEN A WEIRD ENDING TO A CHRISTMAS THEMED, FRIENDSHIP BASED, STORY. BUT THERE'S ONE RULE I GO BY, AND THAT IS, UNLESS YOU STATE THAT A FNaF STORY IS NOT CONNECTED TO, OR BORROWING FROM, THE ORIGINAL CANNON THEN IT SHOULD STILL HAVE THAT WHOLE PURPLE GUY** **THING GOING ON. THAT'S BASICALLY IT, I MAY OR MAY NOT DO A SEMI-CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY (which'd just be a sister location story) I'M NOT SURE, BUT THAT'S NEITHER HERE NOR THERE SO FOR NOW GOODBYE AND THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY FIRST EVER FNaF STORY.**

 **ALSO IF THIS FINAL CHAPTER SUCKED SO MUCH THAT IT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED THEN DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO TRY AND FIX IT IF YOU DO. K' NOW THAT'S ALL.**


End file.
